The Plan
by Reese-36
Summary: When Draco Malfoy hatches a plan to make Ron Weasley notice Hermione Granger, will it be an unquestionable success? Or will it lead them into a totally different direction?
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: After a pretty short hiatus, I am back. Hope you guys stick around for this one. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione Granger walked through the hallways of Hogwarts in a huff. The younger students now knew that one of the ways to survive in the school was to **not** get in the way of an angry Hermione Granger. The huge crowds parted quickly to make a path for her. If she wasn't so mad, Hermione might have noticed it. She might have even been amused. But her anger was just so consuming at the moment that she couldn't focus on anything else. All that was in her mind was the want to get away from the mindless chatter of everyone around her. That, or chucking something forcefully out of the window. Something big.

"What has got you in a funk **this** time, Granger?" a lazy drawl greeted her as the portrait to the Heads' dormitories swung softly behind her. Draco Malfoy looked up from the book he was reading on the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, occupying the whole thing. Hermione gave a huff and threw her bag down on the stone floor. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and suddenly smirked. He threw his head back in laughter, "Don't tell me this is about Measly again?" Hermione slapped his legs off the couch and sat down tiredly opposite him. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, "Shut up." He laughed at her again. Not unkindly. Times were peaceful now, and together with The-Boy-Who-Lived and the other members of "The Golden Trio", The-Boy-Who-Defected was now also a celebrated member of the magical society. Not that he enjoyed being in the limelight. After all that happened during the war, Draco Malfoy wanted nothing more than a quiet and peaceful life where he could spend his inheritance and do whatever he wanted in peace. Being an orphan and living in a huge manor house filled with horrible memories tended to do that to a guy.

"What did he say this time?" Draco aired his question, not even bothering to look away from his book. It happened all the time, Granger and Weasley's squabbles. It was a constant record of Weasley's immaturity and Granger's patience. Recently, their little quarrels occurred more frequently. And Draco could see that Granger was reaching the end of her rope. He looked up when he didn't hear a reply. She just sat there, opposite him, with a blank look on her face.

"How many years has it been, Granger? When are you going wake up and see that the two of you won't end up walking into the sunset together?"

Hermione glared at him, but wasn't able to stop the blush that crept up her face. She knew that. But that was just her brain talking. She sighed, "You have no idea how much I wish that I didn't feel the way I do." Malfoy sat up from his lounging position when he heard the sudden sobriety in her voice. "Do you believe that it's possible… that one day you would wake up and all of a sudden… you lose all the feelings you have for someone?" Draco thought about her question for a while before answering, "Yes."

"Really?"

Draco shrugged, "Sure. It happened to me." He grinned at her, "Not exactly in the same context, of course."

"I wish that would happen to me too."

"Maybe you just need a distraction from him."

Hermione sighed, "I know. I'm trying to just fully immerse myself in my school work, but it doesn't really work. I still see him every day."

Draco rolled his eyes. How can someone this naïve be a war hero? "I actually meant a guy, Granger."

"Like there's any guy here who's interested in me."

"You look at yourself too poorly, Granger."

She was surprised when he chuckled. "What?" she asked him. Despite her mood, she found that her lips were curling up into a smile. It happened a lot when she heard him laugh.

"Nothing. Just an errant thought."

"What is it?"

"If you could make him, would you still want him to notice you?"

"I... I guess so," was Hermione's confused reply.

Draco grinned at her, "I think I have a plan."

* * *

A/N: And what could that plan be? *laugh* I'm still thinking this over in my head, but tell me what you think about the first chapter anyway. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! I'll try my best to make this an interesting read for you guys, so I hope you tune in. Enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Relax, Granger."

Hermione glared at the blonde who stood beside her. His posture was almost lazy; his hands were in his pockets and his face was totally devoid of worry. Unlike her. She tugged down her skirt one more time. He slapped her wrist.

"Stop doing that, won't you? It's not even that short," Draco snapped at her exasperatedly. Draco rolled his eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time since this morning. He had never before met a girl who was so averse to dressing up.

* * *

_*2 and a half hours earlier, the Heads' dorms*_

_Hermione was suddenly awakened by the cold draft that blew over her body. She suddenly sat up in bed and looked around, "Wha – what is going on?" _

"_Are you usually this disoriented in the morning?"_

_Draco was standing at the foot of her bed, her sheets in his hands, smirking. So __**he**_ _was the one who pulled off her blankets. Jerk. He tossed her sheets aside and threw her bath robe on her lap._

"_Hurry up and take a shower."_

_Hermione stared at him, "Are you __**kidding**__ me? It's six o'clock in the morning! I want to sleep!" She was taken aback when his face was suddenly in close proximity with her own. He was so close she could see that his eyes, though grey, had tiny speck of green in them. He was that close. Too close._

"_Do you want Weasley to notice you or not?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then do as I say."_

_Hermione clutched her robe and climbed out of bed. Draco was seated on the wing chair near her door and was fingering the spines of the books piled on top of the table beside it. He had already changed into their uniform; crisp white shirt, grey sweater vest, charcoal grey slacks and green tie. Not a hair out of place. Long story short, perfect. _

"_Why are you even doing this?" she asked just when she was about to enter her bathroom. He looked up from the book he opened and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe because I want to help you. Maybe because I'm tired of being your agony aunt. Maybe I'm bored out of my skull and this has been the only interesting thing that I have come upon in many, many months." He grinned at her, "Who knows?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "You are so annoying."_

"_And you, my dear girl, need a shower. So get to it."_

_She slammed the door on his handsome, smirking face._

_

* * *

_

"_What is __**that**__?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes and tossed the garment to her, "It's called a skirt, Granger."_

"_It's short."_

"_It's knee-length. Don't worry, I won't dress you up like a harlot," He gave her a smile.  
_

"_I'm not wearing that."_

_Draco tipped his head back in exasperation. Patience, he chanted to himself, be patient. This is a good exercise for you. He let out a calming breath and faced the girl who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wearing her bath robe. "Why not?"_

"_Why can't I just wear pants like I usually do?" she demanded. _

"_Can you stop wasting your energy by arguing with everything I say and just put in on? Trust me. I know what I'm doing."_

"_I doubt that," Hermione muttered to herself. She sighed but stood up and went inside the bathroom again to get changed.

* * *

_

_When she got out of the bathroom, he was holding up something to her again. Upon closer inspection, she that he was holding a pair of black tights. She let out a deep breath before taking them out of his hands, "May I ask __**why**__?" _

"_Because socks are for children," he answered as a matter-of-factly. "Hurry up we still have to straighten your hair."_

"_No. My hair gets all greasy when I straighten it with a spell."_

_He smirked at her, "It only gets greasy if you don't do right."_

_After another half an hour, Hermione stood in front of her barely used floor-length mirror and studied the girl that stared back at her. She looked like herself… and unlike herself. Her normally frizzy hair cascaded down her back in soft curls and framed her face . The skirt was not at all that short, it ended just above her knee and the tights made her legs look slimmer and longer. Draco opted not to make her wear a sweater and made her wear a vest instead. It showed off her natural curves more. It amazed her how easy it was for him to make such decisions for her. It made her wonder… could he be… no, it can't be..._

"_No, Granger. I'm not gay, so don't look at me like that."_

_Hermione jumped and focused on the face reflected on the mirror beside hers. His eyebrow was raised in a perfect arch and a smirk was on his lips. He caught a strand of her hair between his fingers and flipped it over her shoulder. Her cheeks started to feel warm, not just because of his close proximity, bet because the gesture was a bit too intimate for just friends. She saw a small smile on his lips as she stared at his reflection. Was it just her, or did his eyes suddenly turn darker? A pleasant shiver slid down her spine when she saw him tilt his face towards hers and saw his lips draw so close to her ear in the mirror._

"_I just happen to have a keen sense of what looks good on women," he purred in her ear. Her heart started to beat faster as she watched him draw her hair away from her face and lower his head to her neck. Her breath hitched on her throat when he suddenly threw his head back and laughed. The blush crept quickly up her cheeks._

"_You are such an innocent, Granger," he chuckled. He patted her face before turning toward the door, "That blush on your cheek is a pretty good finishing touch."_

_She could hear his chuckle fade away as he went down the stairs to their common room. _

_That jerk.

* * *

_

"Relax, just be yourself. Act as if nothing's new," Draco mutter beside her as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione nodded, straightened her back and lifted her chin up as they walked. Draco smiled to himself at her gesture.

"Good girl. Now go get him."

"Wait," she hissed to him as he started to go in a different direction. "Where are you going?" Draco looked at her in surprise, "To my **table**." His tone could have only been followed by one word; "**obviously"**.

"You can't just leave me!"

"Stop whining. You're a big girl. Now, go!"

She stared at his back until he sat down in the Slytherins' table. Although house rivalry was at its all-time low, only now reserved for the Quidditch pitch, the houses still existed to divide the student body now only according to their inherent abilities.

Hermione let out a deep, calming breath and walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted by Harry.

"Hey, Hermione," he greeted her as he speared bacon with his fork, "How was –" Harry's fork dropped to his plate with a clink.

Hermione brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She started to feel self-conscious by Harry's staring. "What?"

Harry managed to close his mouth and clear his throat, "Wow, Hermione. You look –"

"Different?"

Harry snapped out of his pre occupation when he heard her timid voice. He always found Hermione's shyness endearing. He smiled a brotherly smile at her, "No. You look nice." He thought it was about time Hermione paid a bit more attention to how she looked. That way, more people could appreciate what a truly beautiful person his friend was. Inside and out.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Hey, Harry, Herm – whoa…" Ron stopped abruptly from his morning greetings when his eyes landed on Hermione. "Hermione… what happened? I mean, wow… you look… you look good."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

So maybe Draco did know what he was doing after all.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think guys! Thanks! You guys rock! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan

Disclaimer: Whatever you wish you owned, I wish I owned too. But, sadly, not all wishes come true. Thank goodness for J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming! By the way, I had someone offer me to translate my previous work and post it on another site. What do you think? Should I go for it? Anyways, hope you like this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Draco just got his head through his shirt when there was a knock on his door.

"It's open."

Hermione's head peered in between the partially open door and the wall. "Can I come in?" Draco gestured for her to come inside. She came in and made a beeline for the chaise beside his bed which had become her favorite area of his room. She folded her legs beneath her and hugged one of his throw pillows. Draco thought she looked like a little girl in that position.

"What's on your mind now?"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her fingers. "Well… it's been three weeks and Ron still hasn't asked me out… or anything like that… I don't think this is working."

Draco took a seat on his bed and was thoughtful. "Huh. Weasley's even thicker than I thought he was."

"So… so do you think I should just give up?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "That easily? Really, Granger, what happened to your Gryffindor courage?"

Hermione glared at him in response, "Like this has anything to do with courage."

Draco laughed, "On the contrary, Granger, this has everything to do with courage." He stood up and walked towards her. Hermione could feel the blush creep up her cheeks as his face came close to hers. "Are you brave enough to play the game?"

"What game?" She hated how her voice shook. He walked away from her and returned to his former place on his bed. He shrugged, "How to get Weasley to ask you out." He was thoughtful for a moment before he chuckled, "I'd like to suggest something, but I have a feeling you're going to hex me for it."

"What?"

"I think we need somebody to make Weasley jealous," he replied.

"Why?"

He chuckled, "Hermione, Hermione. Probably one of the reasons he hasn't asked you out is because he's still comfortable… buying his time because he has no competition… yet."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you saying?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at her in response. He chuckled and leaned against the pillows on his bed. His smile was mysterious and Cheshire-like.

"I'm saying we shake things up a bit."

* * *

Hermione was making her way out of the Charms classroom with Harry and Ron when somebody collided with her, sending the books she was carrying in her arms to fly out of her hands. She felt her body fall sideways and was prepared to feel the impact against the cold stone floor when she realized that a pair of arms were around her waist.

"Hey! Watch where you're –"

Chocolate brown met grey.

It was Draco, of course.

Just like they planned.

"Oh, Granger. It's you," he said as he helped her stand. He picked up the books lying near his feet and gave them to her. He gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that. Here."

Hermione knew it was all an act, but she couldn't help the warmth that was blossoming in her cheeks. Everyone in the corridor was watching them. "Um… it's okay. I wasn't really watching where I was going. Thanks," she replied, patting down the front of her blouse and taking the books he was offering her.

"Hey, Granger. It's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. Do you have any plans?" Draco smiled inwardly when he saw Weasley's eyes bulge in the corner of his eyes. Everything was going perfectly.

Hermione willed herself to calm down. In everybody's eyes, this was real. She hoped Ron bought it too.

"Um… not really. Although, I do have to run some errands in the village tomorrow."

"That's cool. Mind if I come with?"

"Oh. Well… sure. I guess I don't mind."

Draco grinned and subtly gave her an approving nod. He had coached her to act nonchalant. You have to give Weasley a hint that you're not **that** interested, he had told her.

"Perfect," he smiled at her. He took away the books from her arms and gave her a winning smile, "Here I'll carry those for you."

"Thanks."

"Lead the way then, milady."

Hermione could hear the girls swooning. She stifled the urge to roll her eyes and started walking to her next class. When Draco glanced at Weasley, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He smirked at him and almost laughed when the ginger-head flushed crimson.

"That was fun," he declared when they entered the corner.

"Don't enjoy it too much," Hermione responded darkly.

* * *

"Did we really have to go through with this?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked along the cobbled main street of Hogsmeade village. She crossed her arms across her chest as she tried to get warmer. She should have worn a scarf or something, she mentally berated herself. She didn't anticipate the chilliness of the pre-autumn wind.

"Of course. If they didn't see us together, they'd suspect something, wouldn't they?" Draco answered her. He grinned, "And don't you like it? You have someone to carry your shopping bags for you today. Be grateful." Hermione giggled. A sudden draft of air made her stop and hug herself. She needed to duck in somewhere warm.

"Merlin, Granger. Did you have a want to lose your fingers today? You're not even wearing gloves," Draco scolded her as he watched her shiver. He tutted and took of his muffler. She started to protest as he made to put it on her. "Stop making a fuss, Granger."

"But then **you'll** get cold."

Draco just raised an eyebrow at her protest, "Please. As if a little wind could hurt me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help her mouth from turning upwards into a smile. "Of course. I forgot that you were invincible."

"It's because I'm a Malfoy," he grinned cheekily at her. "Now. Where to first?"

* * *

"Well, don't you look happy," Draco drawled as Hermione entered their common room. She smiled at him, "It worked!"

"He asked you out?"

"Yes!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "**Finally**."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to everybody who sent a review. It's always appreciated. I was stuck in a literary rut for a while, so sorry for the super long update. I'm posting this short one for now. It's probably not my best, but I hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"So… um… I guess this is goodnight then," Ron stuttered, grasping the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. The day had been fun enough in Hermione's opinion, but this moment right here was unbelievably awkward. Nonetheless, she smiled back at him. She touched his arm with her hand and looked up to meet his eyes, "I really had fun today, Ron. Thanks."

Ron blushed crimson at her gaze and Hermione couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his expression. When she opened her eyes again she saw him leaning towards her for a kiss. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips touch hers. And in this moment, the weirdest thought entered Hermione's head. She didn't know what to do!

As soon as the moment started, it was over. When she opened her eyes again, Ron's hand was on her cheek and he was smiling softly at her, "Good night, Hermione. Maybe we can do this again some time?"

"Um… sure…" Was her very intelligent reply to him. He grinned and waved goodbye to her as he walked back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione shook her head. _Um… sure…? What kind of reply was that, Hermione?_

_

* * *

_

"Gah!"

Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her as she stepped into the Heads' common room. He was smiling cheekily at her. "So? How was your date with his mighty Freckled-ness?"

"Don't call him that, Malfoy."

Draco held up his hands in surrender to her whim, "Ok, ok. But you're still not answering the question, Granger."

"What question?"

"How was your date?"

"It was fine."

"Fine? Well, thanks. That wasn't vague at all," Draco remarked, rolling his eyes. Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest in annoyance, "Why do you need to know anyway?"

"Well, I did make all of this happen," he answered as he made his way to the couch in front of the fireplace. He flashed her a winning smile and patted the space next to him. "Come on, tell Uncle Draco all about it."

"I'm tired, Malfoy. Maybe tomorrow. Good night," she said as she walked towards the staircase to her bedroom.

"Did he kiss you goodnight, at least?"

Hermione froze.

Draco grinned at her predictable reaction, "Oh, he did."

Hermione turned to look at him at blushed at the cheeky grin on his face. She let out a deep breath in defeat. "Yes, he kissed me."

"But?"

She looked sheepishly at him and avoided his gaze when she replied, "But I just stood there when he did."

"What?" Draco looked at her in disbelief. He burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Hermione scolded him, her hands on her hips. Draco immediately tried to muffle his laughter. From his experience, it was a dangerous thing to be in close proximity to an angry Granger.

"Sorry. But why? I mean, don't you _like_ the Weasel? Let me guess, he has bad breath, right?"

Hermione was too absorbed in her thoughts to scold him for his insults. She sat down on the couch beside Malfoy and sighed, "I _do_ like him. But when I saw him about to kiss me, I just sort of froze there. I kind of… just didn't know what to… do."

Draco raised an eyebrow. She _looked_ serious… so maybe she _really _didn't know what to do when a guy kissed her. Awkward. "But… I mean… you _have_ been kissed before right? There was Krum during fourth year…"

"Viktor and I were _just friends_. It's possible to just be friends with a guy, you know," Hermione replied exasperatedly.

"So… you've never been kissed?"

"I have. Just… not like… you know…" Hermione blushed.

Draco chuckled, "I know."

They were quiet for a moment. The fire crackled merrily as they stared into it. The mood was somehow sullen and an errant thought entered Draco's mind to lighten the mood a little. "You know… since you have little kissing experience… if you want, I could _teach_ you."

Hermione turned slowly to look at him in disbelief. He was grinning widely at her. She knew he was baiting her, but his remark was just so ridiculous.

She threw a cushion at his face. She missed.

"You are one perverted guy, Draco Malfoy." She got up and patted her skirt down, "I'm going to bed. 'Night."

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

The Plan

Disclaimer: Everything you wished you owned, I wish I owned too. But despite all the wishing, J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to those who spared some time to review the last chapter. Please keep them coming. It's always nice to hear feedback. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Hermione's foot slipped from where she was stepping precariously on one of the shelves of the great bookshelf in their common room. She shrieked in surprise and closed her eyes for the inevitable impact with the floor but felt Draco's arms catch her fall. When she opened her eyes, he was carrying her in his arms and smirking down at her.

"Why is it that you are always in the need of catching, Granger?"

His husky tone of voice and his close proximity made her blush furiously. She could feel the heat coming from his body due to his nearness. She struggled in his arms, "Let me go, Malfoy."

He smiled mischievously at her as he set her down on the couch, and covered her body with his. He chuckled inwardly at her reaction. The pink tinge in her cheeks made her look adorable. He enjoyed teasing her. When she saw his head dip lower and felt his breath on her neck, she tried in vain to push him away with her hands. He heart was starting to beat furiously against her chest, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Draco snickered and immediately righted himself. Hermione's eyes narrowed at him as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He was trying hard not to laugh. Hermione pummeled him with a cushion, "Draco Malfoy, you are a perverted jerk!"

Draco laughed openly as he shielded himself from Hermione's attack, "Sorry. You're just too fun to tease, Granger." He reached out to twirl a strand of her hair in his finger. Hermione couldn't quite describe the expression in his face. Somber? Thoughtful? "You're refreshingly innocent, Granger. It would be quite intriguing to teach you how to love," he murmured. Then his eyes met hers; he was grinning, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "But, I guess you have Weasley as your teacher."

He ruffled her hair as he stood up. She didn't know what to say to him in reply. He kind of lost her at "sorry". He walked off with a wave, "I'm turning in early. Sweet dreams, Granger." On his way to the stairs, he patted the top of the step ladder that was propped against the wall, "And the next time you need a book from the top shelf, use this. Or your wand, for Merlin's sake. Are you a witch or not? Don't go about climbing shelves like a monkey." When he faced her, he was seriously irritated, "I won't be there all the time to catch your fall. You could have seriously gotten yourself hurt." Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched his back disappear up the winding staircase. What in the world was going through that blonde guy's head? Hermione blushed as she realized that he might have been showing concern for her well-being. She stifled the pleasant feeling welling up inside her at the thought. Draco Malfoy showing concern for _her_? As if!

* * *

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said as she took back the books that Ron had carried for her. She had gone to the library to study and had missed dinner being so immersed in her work. Ron had come looking for her and walked her back to her dormitory once she was finished. Ron had been making his advances more frequently in the past few weeks, that everybody in the castle had assumed that they were about to be a couple any day now. But Hermione still felt awkward in returning some of his affection.

So when Ron leaned down to kiss her goodnight, she couldn't stop herself from turning her head away. Guilt ate her up when he saw the hurt clearly reflected in his eyes. "Sorry, Ron. I just… have a really bad headache right now." Ron's smile was immediate. Hermione let out an internal sigh of relief. After saying good night to Ron, Hermione entered the Heads' common room. Draco was seated on the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table, a book on his lap. He was drinking coffee, Hermione knew. He preferred it to drinking tea. He didn't acknowledge her when she sat on the other end of the couch and rested her head on the arm rest.

Hermione didn't know if it was because she was tired, or maybe because she'd gone crazy due to too much studying as Harry and Ron always warned her she would one day be, but at that moment she remembered Malfoy's proposition to her. It was a joke, but she was seriously considering it. She hated how she always froze whenever Ron would show her any affection. If she didn't fix this now, she might turn frigid. She sighed. Yep, it's official. She's officially gone bonkers.

She glanced at the blonde beside her. His platinum hair was longer that it was that summer, the longest touched his shirt's collar, and strands covered his eyes in a very appealing way. It made you want to brush it aside and look into his eyes. His face wasn't overly masculine, and his pale skin was a perfect contrast to his stormy eyes. And if the gossip in the castle was true, he was quite capable of pleasing any girl. He was a reputed player, never interested in one girl for long, but he did choose who he played with. If anyone could teach her about the male species and the things that related to them, it would be him.

"Is the inventory complete?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She had been caught looking! His gaze never left the pages of his book, but his lips were turned up in a smirk.

A full five minutes passed before she spoke.

"Teach me how to kiss, Malfoy."

Draco, who was on the process of drinking his coffee at the moment she spoke, choked on his drink, spraying some of it on the carpet. He looked at her in disbelief and managed to croak out,

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Haha! I had fun writing this one. Leave me a review guys! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock! Also, thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorites list, to those who placed me on author alert and to those who put me on their favorite authors list. After finishing this fic, I already have one on the works, so I hope you watch out for it!

Here's the next one. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

Draco Malfoy let out a sigh of exasperation. Hermione was seated on her bed, looking up at him… and then not looking up at him. He had let her decide on the… details about this whole… teaching process. Honestly! He was just kidding when he said that. Leave it to the Head Girl to take everything so seriously.

"Granger, do you really want to do this or not?"

She was looking at her shoes instead of looking at him. Irritation welled up inside him and he was about to tell her that she was simply wasting his time with this when she saw the way she played with her fingers. She was wringing her fingers until they turned pale. She was nervous.

Draco sighed, once again. Hermione looked so sullen he had the strangest impulse to put his arms around her and comfort her. He stifled the impulse with annoyance. How could a human look so much like a hurt puppy? He dropped down next to her on her bed and bit back the angry words he had wanted to tell her.

"You don't have to do this you know. I'm sure Weasley will understand," Draco told her. Then added on as an afterthought to himself;_ maybe_.

"I know," she mumbled. "I know that I'm crazy for even thinking this, but I hate it… I hate that hurt reaction in his eyes every time I move away from him… I hate that I don't know why I'm doing that… and what I hate the most… is that the hurt I see in his eyes… that I was the cause of it."

She looked so sad as she said it. So Draco couldn't fathom why he was feeling more irritated than before. He shook his head to presumably clear it and patted her head. _There, there._ He rolled his eyes at his gesture. He knew how to please ladies, but apparently he knew nothing in the comforting department; he was too random.

"You're taking this to heart too much, Granger. Sometimes, it pays to not be so passionate about something."

"I know."

The silence stretched out between them. It wasn't awkward, Hermione noted. It was oddly comforting. She closed her eyes and let her head slump into his shoulder. The room had started to get dark as they had talked long enough for the darkness to creep in and neither was bothered about not having any light as they sat there. Hermione was readying herself for his possible rebuff to her gesture, and was both surprised and relieved when there wasn't any.

"You may think I'm crazy… but about the lessons, Malfoy –"

"We can do it another day."

She smiled softly and smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Hermione's eyes were closed shut, but she could somehow sense that Draco was moving in front of her. When she saw his shadow grow darker beyond her eyelids, she scrunched up her eyelids anticipating his sudden closeness. She opened one of her eyes to sneak a peek when a long moment passed and nothing happened. She saw Draco peering at her, a mixture of exasperation and amusement in his face.

"Really, Granger, I don't know what to do with you." He tapped her forehead lightly with his finger, "You can't freeze up every time Weasley comes near you." He rubbed her shoulders and slightly pushed her. She rocked slightly where she sat, "_This_ is your problem. You're too stiff, Granger. Relax a little. And I don't mean just now. You need to be spontaneous sometimes, Granger. Or else you'll end up frigid."

Hermione glared at him, "_Frigid_? I'll show you frigid –" She started to get up from the couch but Draco held her down by her head and sat her back down. "Granger, for **once**, just this once, can you just do as I say?"

She glared fiercely at him, grumbled darkly, but in the end, she nodded. Draco flashed her a triumphant grin, "Good girl. Now, put this on." He held out a blindfold to her.

"Why?"

"Granger," he warned. She sighed and put in on. "What is this for anyway?"

She could even hear the smirk in his voice, "Lesson number one."

* * *

"Is that… satin? Or silk?"

"Granger, I'm not asking you to identify it. I'm asking you to sit there quietly and feel."

"I **feel** it, that's why I can identify it, Malfoy."

Draco glared at her blindfolded head and made a motion to strangle her. He took a deep calming breath and mentally chanted, _patience, Draco, patience. This will be good practice for you. Eventually._

He poked her gently on the forehead, "You're feeling with your brain, Granger. Put the intelligence on low for a while and just feel. With your body."

Hermione let out a short breath and tried to do as he said. She tried to focus on the sensation rather than the object. The silk felt cool against her skin. It was soft… gentle… like a caress. It reminded her of Draco's hand. It was during their Potions lesson when he had grabbed her hand and scolded her for wielding the knife carelessly. _"You were __**this**__ close to stabbing me, Granger! What is going on in that head of yours?" _he had told her. His hands were soft, like a girl's, and unusually cool.

She felt the silk travel up and down her arms, her neck, and her face. Hermione found that she kind of liked it. It felt luxurious against her skin. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't feel Draco loosen and take off the blindfold. She felt something against her lips. It was soft, but it wasn't silk; it was warm. Her eyes flew open she realized what was happening.

He was kissing her!

She was about to push him away when his hand cupped her face to hold it against his. She felt her eyes close without her thinking of the motion and she heard the pounding of her heart against her chest. She wondered in passing if he heard it too.

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw were his eyes. It was a stormy grey. His voice was husky when he whispered, "End of lesson, Granger."

She was frozen on her spot as he walked past her and up the staircase to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Leave me a review guys. I'd really appreciate your feedback. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *bow*

A/N: Thanks to everyone who dropped me a review! You guys always make my day. Thank you! Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been really uninspired to write lately…

Hope you like this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Hermione observed him from her favorite chair by the fire. They were both studying in the Heads' common room, books and notes spread out before them. But instead of focusing on her work, Hermione found her gaze wandering to the blonde person seated opposite her, four feet away. They had been friends for more than a year now, but she realized she had never really _looked _at him. Could a man be described as beautiful? For Draco, it seemed to fit. He was graceful even if he was just staying still, and he had an air of arrogance that would be irritating in others.

She stared at his face, and realized she had been staring at his mouth for a while. She blushed crimson and dropped her gaze immediately to the book on her lap. She didn't see the corners of the mouth she was observing lift up slightly.

"Granger?"

She stiffened when she heard her name from his lips, "Yes?"

"Why do you freeze like a glacier when I call your name?" His annoyance colored his tone of voice and Hermione winced inwardly.

Hermione could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment, but she held her chin up and answered him defiantly, "I do not!"

Draco smirked, tossed his book on top of the coffee table and stood up. She lifted her chin up higher as she watched him approach her with slow, languid steps. She could feel her heart beating furiously against her chest, but she did her best to ignore it; she tried her best to stop the blush that was deepening in color on her cheeks. He leaned down lazily to meet her at eye level when he stopped to stand in front of her, and placed both of his hands on either side of her chair, blocking any way for her to escape. The smile on his lips was lazy, arrogant, and Hermione found, unbearably attractive.

"So my presence doesn't make you uncomfortable?" He murmured, his gaze never leaving hers; his voice low and husky.

"N-no! Of course not."

She hated how her voice quivered. He chuckled.

"Really?" he challenged.

"Yes."

He smirked. "Okay then."

Hermione let out a small gasp when he suddenly bit her ear. The sensation wasn't painful, but it surprised her. Her heart was beating almost painfully against her chest when she felt his lips graze her neck, and when he kissed her thudding pulse, she couldn't find her voice to object.

"Just tell me when you're uncomfortable…"

Uncomfortable? She couldn't even begin to understand what she was feeling as he buried his fingers into her hair. All that she knew was that Draco was eliciting feelings inside her that she had never known existed before. A kind of excitement… and warmth. Because despite all the turmoil of emotions she couldn't understand washing over her, she knew deep down that she was okay. She was safe with him; he wouldn't hurt her.

His hand skimmed below her sweater and held her waist softly as his lips met hers. And all thought just suddenly seemed to vanish from her.

"Just tell me if you want to stop…"

Did she? But when she felt his hand slowly move up her torso, she opened her eyes and murmured, "Stop."

When he opened his eyes, she saw that they were a deep, stormy grey. Draco lowered his head as he chuckled and when he met her gaze again, he was smiling.

"Good girl."

"What?" Her breath was still ragged, and her heart had not even begun to slow down to its normal rhythm.

"I think you'll be okay now. Just remember to relax and you'll be fine. End of lesson," he grinned triumphantly at her.

Lesson? Oh, right. He fluffed her hair.

When he leaned down to talk to her again, his expression was serious, "But, a piece of advice, Granger?"

She looked expectantly at him, allowing him to continue.

"You have a deeply passionate nature, and there are times when that could be a bad thing. Just… just know your limits, okay? Know when to say that things have gone far enough for your comfort. If the guy is a gentleman, he'll understand. Okay?"

She couldn't understand the expression on his face at that moment. Worry? Why would he worry about her? Nonetheless, she understood what he was trying to say. She nodded.

"Good." Draco stretched suddenly, and let out a yawn. "That was fun, but I have early practice tomorrow." He gave her a smirk, "Good night, Granger."

She was incredulous as she stared at his back as he walked up to his room.

Fun? That git!

* * *

A/N: Really short, but I hope you guys still leave me a review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

The Plan

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming, they always make my day. Sorry for the super long wait again, but I've been through some nerve-wracking things these past weeks. But now they're over! I'm happy again so updates will come more frequently.

Made this chapter a little bit longer. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Ron, stop. Stop," Hermione giggled, pushing Ron's hands away from her sides. Ron raised his head from its former position on the nape of her neck, "What? What's wrong?" Hermione smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry. But it just tickles." She stood up and started to gather her things that were piled haphazardly on the table and put on her robes. "Are you going back already?" The Gryffindor common room was unusually empty, but then again, it was a Friday night; another busy night of patrolling for the Heads. The younger students had this current fad of exploring the school at night, and the older students were trickier to catch "sneaking around".

"I'll walk you back to your dorm," Ron offered as he made to get up from his chair. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, Ron. I'm just going drop by the dorm to keep my things and I'm going straight to patrolling anyway."

"Ok. Who are you patrolling with tonight anyway?"

Hermione shrugged, "Some of the prefects and Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron's tone of voice, "He _is_ Head Boy, Ron. And I've been on patrols with Malfoy since the start of the school year. You and Harry didn't have any objections to it then, what's so different now?"

_Because you've played tonsil hockey with him Hermione, and you liked it._ Hermione banished the treacherous thought from her mind and bent down to plant a kiss good night on Ron's cheek.

With a casual "See you tomorrow", Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole and made her way up to the Head dorms. It's been three months since she and Ron officially became a couple, in a week they would be celebrating their first Christmas together. But already, Hermione felt… well, bored. She liked being with Ron, she really did, but she couldn't help feeling that not much has changed between their friendship and with their being a couple.

She hardly felt excited when she saw him anymore, and when she thought about it, her affection for him hadn't really changed. Her heart didn't race when he kissed her, or when he held her hand. And his awkward advances weren't very appealing to her either. She grimaced as she recalled their first kiss. It was horribly awkward and sloppy. Not very romantic. She sighed in resignation and muttered the password to enter the Heads' Dorms.

* * *

"Something on your mind, Granger?"

Hermione raised her gaze from the floor and met the Head Boy's silver orbs. She blinked a couple of times. What was he saying? He chuckled, "The Head Girl is tongue tied. This is a first." He smirked at her.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," she muttered. He laughed, "The Head Girl apologized to me! Tell me, is the world ending tomorrow, Granger?"

"You're a prat, Malfoy."

Draco didn't take offense and just chuckled at her again, "Okay, okay. So what's bothering you? Usually you're sprouting off about something or other. You've been unusually quiet tonight, though. I'm not complaining though, a quiet Granger is a refreshing one."

Hermione glared at her, but she knew it wouldn't faze him. "Shut it."

Draco grinned at her, but they were suddenly interrupted when they heard a giggle coming from the hallway to the left. Draco rolled his eyes and led the way. Hermione followed suit, she was about to open the door to the first classroom in the corridor when Draco stopped her by catching her hand before it touched the door knob. A pleasant tingle went up her arm from where his skin met hers. His hand was as cool as ever, but it felt good somehow. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. Draco wasn't even looking at her, his gaze fixed on the broom cupboard a little further away from where they were standing.

There was a small thud, and she saw him smirk in amusement. His eyes were filled with mischief when he looked down and met her gaze. "Bet you one of them is a Hufflepuff," He muttered quietly to her before he strode over silently to the broom closet.

Draco opened the door swiftly, and two Hufflepuff third years tumbled out of the broom closet. "Fifty points off Hufflepuff," he declared in almost a bored tone.

"Fifty?" the brown-haired male exclaimed in disbelief. Draco smirked at him, "Would you like detention with that?" When the frightened third year shook his head Draco grinned, "Didn't think so. Now scat."

When the two Hufflepuffs were out of sight, he turned back to Hermione who was standing behind him, her arms crossed above her chest, and amused expression on her face. "Shall we start heading back, then?" Hermione nodded in assent and they both made their way back to the Heads' dormitories.

"Those were nice parting words by the way."

He smirked, "It's a gift."

* * *

"Granger… Granger."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco standing in front of her, his hair damp from his nightly shower and an amused smile on his lips. Wearing pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt, Hermione couldn't help but think that he looked most attractive with his hair slightly mussed liked that.

"The bath's free," Draco told her. Hermione immediately scolded herself for thinking such things about Malfoy and stood up quickly. A little too quickly she thought as she swayed slightly, a sudden head rush making her disoriented. She took a step and stumbled towards Draco who caught her easily; one hand on her wrist and the other on her waist. Before she could regain her balance completely, she was held flush against his chest.

"Easy there, Granger. You ok?"

"Um… yeah," she muttered. Already she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and the beating of her heart suddenly became erratic.

"Are you sure? You seem too disoriented today…"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes. She had a feeling that if she gazed at his silver orbs, she would get lost and do something she might regret in the end.

"Granger…"

"Draco, I'm ok, really.

There was a long pause, and Hermione suddenly realized her slip up. Ever since their first lesson, she had started to call him by his first name in her head. When you've shared something so intimate with somebody, it seemed a little silly to not even be able to call him by his given name.

Hermione could practically hear her heartbeat because of the silence that suddenly enveloped them.

"Sorry, I –"

Draco chuckled, much to her surprise, "It's fine, Granger. Or should I call you by your given name as well?"

She looked tentatively up at him. He was smiling ever so slightly. "If you like."

"Okay, then. Hermione." Just hearing her name rolling off his tongue made her giddy.

Another awkward silence.

"I should um…" Hermione muttered pointing toward the open door of the bathroom.

"Yeah."

Hermione walked quickly inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her without looking back at the blonde left standing at the foot of the stairs. She let out a long and deep sigh as she leaned against the door.

Maybe taking lessons from Draco wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

A/N: R&R please! The more feedback I get, the more motivated I am to write quicker. *grin*


	9. Chapter 9

The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Simple.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Draco looked over the list of students that would be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays and counted twenty five people. He would need to get the list to McGonagall as soon as possible. He dug into his bag for his quill and after a quick dip into his ink pot, wrote down his name as well.

"You're staying over the holidays, Draco?" A familiar voice spoke over his shoulder. The scent of lavender suddenly blew over him, added with his name coming from her lips and he couldn't help the small smile that came over his features.

"Is this a new hobby of yours, Hermione? Sneaking up on people?"

He stood suddenly, placing all his things into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He smirked at the girl who was standing before him, her arms crossed against her chest in indignation.

"I do not sneak up on people, Draco. It's not my fault you're entirely unobservant."

"On the contrary, Hermione, I am quite observant, I just don't choose to spy on people when they obviously want space."

Draco saw her open her mouth in protest, and then shut it when she couldn't come up with a reply. She hung her head and muttered an apology.

He waved it off nonchalantly.

"You didn't answer my question though."

"What question?"

"Are you staying here over the holidays?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Obviously, Hermione. I did write my name on the list."

She glared at him in response, "I was just asking, _Malfoy_." She always used his last name when he annoyed her, "No need to be so sarcastic. Why aren't you going home?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Is that concern I hear, _Granger_?"

"So what if it is, _Malfoy_?" she replied sharply, a tinge of defiance in her voice.

He chuckled, but it was not out of amusement, "Then your concern seems to have overshadowed your otherwise seemingly infallible memory, _Granger_. I don't have a home, remember? The Ministry leveled the Manor."

He witnessed her eyes grow wide and heard her sharp intake of breath as hands were to slow to muffle the sound as he told her. He grinned and patted her head, "There, there. We're all entitled to slip ups once in a while. And also, the demolition of that place suits me just fine. It means I can build a new house on it. One I'd actually wish to spend time in and live in. Construction's about over, I might visit the site next week. Get special permission from McGonagall to leave for a day."

His grin grew wider when she swatted his hand away from her head. "What are **your **holiday plans?"

She shrugged, "Harry and I are spending the holidays at the Burrow with the Weasleys." She fiddled with her fingers and didn't meet his eyes when she muttered, "Maybe you'd like to come…?"

Draco let out a laugh, "Me? At the Burrow? Surrounded by Weasleys? Never going to happen, Hermione."

"You are a git."

"No. I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied arrogantly.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation but smiled, "Yes, you are."

"Well, I'm off to give this to McGonagall," Draco said waving the roll of parchment in his hand. He was surprised when she fell into step with him.

"That's why I was looking for you. McGonagall said she wanted to meet the Heads for something."

"What?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

Draco shrugged it off, and they made their way to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

"You can't spend the holidays with us? Why?" Harry demanded, looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"I already told you. She is making Malfoy and I stay over because we're to plan the upcoming Graduation Ball."

"Just you and Malfoy?" Ron inquired, his gaze penetrating hers.

"Yes. But so what? Malfoy and I are the Head boy and girl. Of course, we would be working together."

Ron was quiet for a minute before he nodded in assent.

"Tell Molly and Arthur I'm sorry that I couldn't make it. Although, I will send over your presents on Boxing Day," she added cheerfully.

Her best friend and boyfriend only gave her weak smiles in return.

"Come on you guys. We still have more Christmases to celebrate together, so cheer up. Besides, this is for our Graduation Ball. And **that** only happens once."

* * *

Hermione waved good bye to her friends as they left the castle and wrapped her cloak closely around her body as she trudged through the snow towards the entrance of the castle. Being away from Ron for the holidays was kind of a relief for her. She had been worrying for weeks about what it would be like to be with him in such an enclosed space as the Burrow. Were those thoughts normal for a girl in a relationship to ponder? Shouldn't she be excited to spend the holidays with her boyfriend?

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind of the crowding thoughts and focused on the task given to them by McGonagall. There was still a lot to plan for the Graduation Ball. Now, where could the Head Boy be?

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a table by the window in a small café in Hogsmeade when he saw the Head Girl pass by. He saw her brush off the snow from her shoulders and walk inside the bookshop across the street. He finished the rest of his tea and gathered up his cloak and headed out into the cold street. Hogsmeade was almost deserted as the vast number of Hogwarts students were on their way home for the holidays.

Draco found her near the shelves in the back of the shop and she gave him a small smile when she finally noticed him, looking over her shoulder at the book she was holding in her hand.

"Cookbooks? Don't tell me the great Hermione Granger doesn't know how to cook", Draco drawled lazily, snatching the book out of Hermione's hands and turning it over in his examination.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched the book back from the blonde, "Nobody's perfect."

"Clearly," Draco replied, a cheeky grin on his face as he gave her the once over.

Hermione huffed in irritation, "You are _unbelievable_!" Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and suddenly burst into laughter. Hermione blushed and slapped her companion on the shoulder.

"Ow," Draco protested, still laughing and not at all showing any sign of pain, "Stop manhandling me, Hermione."

"Then stop baiting me!"

"But it's fun", the blonde grinned cheekily at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him in response, spun on her heel and made her way out of the shop.

"Hey, don't leave without me. I ventured into the bloody cold day just to accompany you, you could show some gratitude… Granger!"

* * *

Draco entered the Heads' common room, stretching his hands above his head. Who knew shopping for decorations could be so exhausting? Hermione practically dragged him to every shop that sold anything decorative and whimsical in Hogsmeade. He stifled a yawn, he was more than ready to crawl into bed and get lost in the oblivion of sleep.

He was heading straight for the staircase that he almost missed her. He stopped in his tracks and looked over to the coffee table in front of the fireplace and saw the Head Girl seated on the floor, her head on the table as she slept on top of the various notes and lists she had made for the Graduation Ball.

Honestly, didn't the girl take a break from work? Draco thought as he shook his head. He let out a breath and walked toward her sleeping figure. He knelt beside her and pushed back the hair that was covering her face. She was sleeping soundly he had thoughts about waking her. Too bad leaving her there would give her pneumonia. He shook her by the shoulders gently as he said her name.

"Hermione…" (shake, shake) "Hermione…"

She finally opened a bleary eye in response to his shaking, "Oh… Draco… it's you." Her voice was still thick with sleep.

"Who else would it be?" Draco replied, an amused smile on his face, "Now get up and sleep on your bed where you're supposed to."

"Do I have to?" Hermione pouted, "I'm quite comfortable here." Draco looked at her incredulously, has she gone crazy from all the planning? Nonetheless, it was rather amusing… and slightly adorable, so he went along with it.

"Yes, kiddo. You have to."

Draco was caught even more by surprise when Hermione held her arms open in front of her, her eyes still half-closed with sleep and murmured, "Carry me."

"Have you finally lost it, Hermione? I told you all that studying will eventually get you."

"Ha-ha, Draco. I know this sounds stupid, but I think my legs are asleep and I'm too tired to even try to stand up," she whined in her sleepy voice.

Draco let out an amused snort and shook his head, "Alright, alright. I'll carry you to your room. But if I break my spine doing this you'll have to take care of me for the remainder of my life."

Hermione grinned cheekily at him as he stood up and waved her open arms around in encouragement. He bent over and picked her up bridal style with ease. She was lighter than he had imagined. Hermione snuggled into his neck and he could sense her falling quickly back to sleep, her breath even and deep against his neck.

He kicked the door to her room open, turned down her sheets by magic and lowered her into the bed. He tucked the sheets around her, and was moving toward the door when he heard it.

"Draco…"

He glanced back at her, thinking she was awake again, but she simply turned to her side and buried her face into her pillow. He shut the door quietly behind him.

When Draco finally lay on his own bed, an errant thought entered his head.

Why did her whispering of his name in her sleep give him so much pleasure?

* * *

So sorry for the super long wait. I know, it's almost unforgivable, but I've been training for a job these past couple of months, so I've never really had the luxury to sit down and write anything. Anyway, I do hope you still review. Please do!


	10. Chapter 10

The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

The days went by slowly for Draco and Hermione despite the enormous amount of time they spent planning. They still had a few months to iron things out for the Graduation Ball, but things were no longer that hectic. All of Hermione's thoughts were consumed by planning and party details that when she saw the parcels on the foot of her bed on Christmas morning, she jumped in surprise and ran down the stairs to check if she mailed Harry and Ron's Christmas gifts that were sitting on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

She was in such a confused state that she didn't notice the tall blonde standing by their small kitchen counter, his eyebrow raised and his lips quirked up to one side in silent amusement, pausing in the middle of pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Not a morning person after all, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and turned towards the sound of the voice that startled her. Draco had a small smile on his face as he drunk his tea. He looked away suddenly, his gaze now directed toward something outside the window, his tea cup raised to his lips again. "Throw on a robe before you catch a chill, Hermione."

Hermione glanced down and blushed scarlet; of all the nights to wear the silk teddy her mother got her from Victoria's Secret. She pivoted on her heel and rushed out of the room and back up the stairs to her bedroom.

She missed the pink tinge on the young blonde's cheek as he continued to look out the window, drinking his tea, trying to get a surprisingly sensual image of a silk clad brunette out of his head.

"So what was with the panic attack this morning?"

Hermione blushed scarlet again at the remembrance of her "exhibition" that morning and almost choked on her salad. "I was just checking if I managed to send out Harry and Ron's presents. There's just been a lot going lately with the planning…" _And the unusual sensitivity I've been having regarding your presence…_

When she finally managed to pluck up enough courage to look through her hair, she saw Draco looking at her with a stare she couldn't really understand. She found herself staring at his eyes and she quickly averted her gaze. "Hmmm…" was all he replied to her stuttering explanation. She found his previous gaze a little unnerving… was it speculation? Hunger? She couldn't quite reconcile it with a name.

"So... I'm leaving this afternoon for the Manor. Would you like to accompany me?"

"The Manor?"

Draco cocked his head to the side in thought, "Well, it's hardly a manor house now. It's more of a really big house, with a really big garden, and a small man-made lake and a small patch of forest . Just reflex, I guess, me still calling it that."

Hermione found herself smiling despite the rolling of her eyes; never in a million years did she imagine that the day would arrive when Draco Malfoy would amuse her. When she returned her gaze back to his face, he was still waiting for her response to his inquiry.

"I'm not sure, Draco. That's a bit of a personal moment isn't it? Are you sure you want to share it with… you know… me?"

He shrugged and played with lettuce on his salad, "I guess I just want some company." Hermione saw a shadow cross his face before he looked up again, his lopsided smile on his lips and added, "Oh, and wide open spaces scare me now."

_Must have imagined it,_ Hermione shrugged inwardly. She laughed softly and speared a couple of the cucumbers that Draco was setting aside on his plate. "I'd like that."

"Good," Draco replied as he looked at her munching on a cucumber slice. "By the way, didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick off food on someone else's plate?"

"Didn't _your_ mother teach you shouldn't be picky with your food?"

"I was born wealthy. I can afford to be picky."

Hermione grimaced, "You're a brat, Draco Malfoy."

"The original," he replied with a wink.

* * *

"So? What do you think?"

Hermione shielded her eyes to take another look at the breathtaking landscape in front of her. Instead of bringing her straight to the manor house grounds, Draco had taken her to the small hill beside it, where she could view the whole property.

Aside from its impressive size, the grounds were completely different from what they were before. From its former morbid and gloomy aura, it was now bright and welcoming. The new manor house was a bit smaller than the former, with a more modern Victorian architectural design. The grounds were neat and sprawling, with a small patch of forest and crystalline lake serving as a picturesque background to the manor.

"It's beautiful, Draco. Truly. I would love to live in a house like that."

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Except it would take me days to keep it clean," Hermione laughed nervously, trying to cover up for her previous statement. _I should really start thinking more about what I say. Except I seem to lose all thought when I'm around him_, Hermione thought to herself. She stole a stealthy glance at Draco, but he was staring at the grounds before him, a small smile on his lips.

When he suddenly looked back at her, a full blown smile on his lips, she was slightly taken aback. It was as if she had never seen him smile before. Maybe because she hasn't. Not like this. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile so warmly, so openly. So when he held out his hand to lead her down the hill, a smile formed on her lips as well. And it stayed there for the whole afternoon, much as their hands stayed entwined.


	11. Chapter 11

The Plan

Disclaimer: Really, I think if I just say this once it would enough. *chuckle* I own Harry Potter only in my dreams. So, no, I don't own Harry Potter! =p

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Hermione!" Hermione heard her name being called out before she was caught in someone's arms. When she was released, she found herself between her best friend and her boyfriend. "Hey, guys! You're back!"

"We missed you at the Burrow, Hermione," Ginny Weasley said, giving her a warm hug as well. "Oh, I'm sure you had fun without me." Before their conversation could go any further though, Hermione was swept away by the younger Weasley asking her about the upcoming Graduation Ball, and whether or not the lower years would be able to attend it or not.

* * *

Draco was walking back to the Heads' dorms, his focus on the minute scribble that was his handwriting on a piece of parchment when he stopped abruptly, finally noticing the person who was standing in front of the portrait.

"Can I help you, Potter? Granger's still with McGonagall in her office."

Harry straightened the sling of his bag on his shoulder and replied, "I actually wanted to talk to you, Malfoy."

A blonde eyebrow curved upward in surprise, "About..?"

"Hermione."

"What about her?"

` "Does she ever talk about her relationship with Ron with you?"

Draco chuckled, "You've got to be kidding me, Potter. Are you playing the agony aunt for Weasley now?"

"Normally, that comment would make me want to punch you, Malfoy," Harry replied, icily, but he couldn't stop the small smile that crept up his face. "But I'm going to let it slide this time. I'm actually worried about Hermione."

"Worried?"

"Don't tell Hermione but… I have a feeling that Ron isn't being completely faithful to their relationship. But I don't have enough to go on that I could say that it's a certainty."

Grey eyes narrowed dangerously, "Really now… let's talk about this inside, Potter. I'm sure this is a conversation you don't want anyone to overhear, and sometimes in this castle, as I'm sure you know, the walls have ears."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hermione whipped around and saw Draco leaning against her door frame, the look on his face a combination of irritation and amusement. The sudden chill in the room reminded Hermione that her back was completely exposed. She suddenly wondered what possessed her mother to buy her a gown that had a lace up back. How was she supposed to lace it up by herself?

"I'm just… having some difficulty in lacing up my dress…"

"Don't you have a wand for that?"

"Yes. I did think of that, Malfoy. I'm not an idiot. I'm afraid the fabric might tear."

"If you're afraid of tearing you shouldn't have bought a gown made mostly of chiffon," Draco mumbled as he stepped further into the room. Hermione drew her gaze back to the full length mirror in front of her. She could see his reflection as he laced up her dress, his gaze focused on the task. What they were doing was surprisingly intimate. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks again, and she scolded herself for thinking of it in the first place. His query interrupted her train of thought.

"Isn't that too tight?"

"Um… no. No, it's… it's fine."

"All right then."

Their gazes met and locked on their reflection on the mirror.

"Is this you dress for the ball?"

Hermione nodded in response.

"Hmmmm…" was his reply.

She could feel his finger graze the narrow path of her spine that was exposed. Suddenly the atmosphere between them felt electric, fragile. Draco stepped closer to her, getting rid of the gap between them completely. She could feel the warmth from his body seeping into hers. His fingers grazed the top of her arms and her breath caught in her throat when he lowered his head to the junction of her throat and her neck. She couldn't help but close her eyes at the sensation when he trailed soft kisses up and down the side of her throat.

"If only…"

Hermione opened her eyes upon hearing his soft whisper, "What?"

Draco picked up a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger and whispered in her ear, "If only you knew what you were doing to me, Hermione."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he stepped away from her and walked out of her room.

"What in Merlin's name…"

* * *

Ginny Weasley was climbing the stairs back to the Divination classroom, her eyebrows furrowed together in irritation. Why did she have to forget her notes in Potions in the classroom located in the highest tower of the castle? Snape was going to skin her alive. She had just grabbed her notebook sitting on the table she previously occupied during the class and was walking back down the steps when she heard a high-pitched giggle and a familiar chuckle. A very familiar chuckle.

She rounded the next corner, her concern about Snape's temper temporarily forgotten. What she saw next caused her eyes to open wide in shock.

_What the hell?_


	12. Chapter 12

The Plan

Disclaimer: You know how this goes.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Hermione walked back to the Heads' dorms in a daze. She did not even bother getting self-conscious about the way the other students were looking at her like she was some odd creature that suddenly decided to ooze out of the castle walls and materialize. She briefly wondered how long it would take her to dig a hole, crawl in it and die of humiliation. She walked straight to her room, not noticing the Head Boy in the Heads' kitchen nook, making himself a cup of tea. This was saying something as she has never had enough focus to completely ignore his presence. When he looked up from pouring the tearing the tea and called out to her, she did not even respond. Not even a wave. Draco just heard the door to her bedroom close with a click.

Hermione stumbled into her bed and covered her head with a pillow, somehow hoping that doing so will block off the images that did not want to disappear from her mind no matter how desperately she wanted it to.

_"Thanks for this, Hermione," Harry said as they walked into the Library together. It was already a bit late in the afternoon, and there were only a few students here and there. Mostly students who were preparing for their O.W.L.S. "What did I say about thanking me, Harry?" Hermione laughed softly, "This isn't the first time that I've helped you with homework, and honestly, I kind of miss it. We haven't had a lot of study sessions lately." Harry grinned sheepishly at her. With his duties as Quidditch captain and his more often than not, turbulent relationship with Ginny, he usually ended his day exhausted with just enough time to finish his homework. _

_ They were about an hour into their work when Harry hit a dead end with his Potions essay. "I'm pretty sure I found a book about this…" Hermione said, looking through his work. "Where?" Harry replied speculatively, wondering where that book would be in the cavernous library as he looked about him apprehensively. The largeness of the library never seemed so obvious to him until that moment. "I think it's in one of the shelves at the back," Hermione said as she pushed her chair back and started to move toward said location. Harry stood up as well, after all, two pairs of eyes would make the search a bit faster. "I'll come with you."_

_Hermione walked towards the back of the library where the thicker tomes were usually shelved. As she was nearing the back, she thought she could faintly hear a high-pitched giggle and a quick shushing sound. She let an exasperated sigh. Really, she couldn't understand what it was with the library that made her school mates all frisky. As she was about to round the corner and tell the students off, she heard a voice that stopped her cold in her tracks._

"_Shush… someone will hear us…"_

_She didn't realize she had been rooted to the same spot for a while and jumped when she suddenly felt a hand on her back. Harry gave her a concerned look, "What's wrong?" Hermione didn't know how, with all the turmoil in her head, she managed to regain her senses. "Uh… I just remembered, the book we're looking for is in one of the shelves in front." Harry nodded and allowed himself to be steered to the front portion of the library._

_Hermione couldn't remember what she told Harry later on, but he had let her go back first without any question._

She didn't really see anything, so why jump to conclusions right? Despite her thinking that, her imagination was running wild with all the possibilities of what she could have seen if she _had_ rounded that corner. There was a knock on the door.

Draco's voice entered her thoughts from the other side of her door. "Hermione?"

She covered her head with a pillow. She really didn't want any company right now. Especially not with the person with those piercing grey eyes that she couldn't look away from.

"Hermione, open the door please."

_Thirty seconds…_

"Hermione, open the door."

_Thirty seconds…_

"I'm seriously rethinking being polite now, Hermione."

_ One minute…_

"Granger, if you don't open this door I will blow it apart."

_Two minutes…_

She could hear Draco jiggling the handle.

"Seriously, Granger."

_Three minutes…_

"Merlin… _REDU –"_

Hermione quickly jumped off her bed and opened the door. Draco was standing in the doorway, his wand pointed toward her door handle. "Were you really going to blow my door apart?" Draco pocketed his wand and pulled up the sleeves of his sweater before crossing his arms across his chest, "What are you doing in there?" Hermione shrugged and pulled at the hem of her skirt, "Um… nothing. I'm hungry. Let's eat." She had walked down three steps when Draco called out to her, "Dinner's already over." "Oh."

They looked at each other for a while before Draco let out a sigh. "I bought up a plate for you. Come on." Hermione allowed him to drag her downstairs. She sat down to eat and watched as Draco pulled up the chair opposite her. "Are you going to stare at me while I'm eating?" "No," he replied, pulling a plate of cake toward him, "I'm eating too."

They ate together silently; the only sound in the room was the clinking of utensils and the sporadic crackling from the fireplace. "So what happened with Weasley _this _time?" Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. "N-nothing," Hermione sputtered, wiping pumpkin juice from her chin. "_Really?_" His tone emphasized that he really didn't believe her. "Why does everything have to be about Ron, anyway?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her question, "Because it usually _is_." Hermione huffed and abruptly stood up from her chair. "Oh come on, Hermione. Let's be honest here. Every time you come back to the dorms in a snit, it's usually about Weasley. And don't try to deny it," he added the latter quickly when she was about to open her mouth to snap at him. "So… what did ginger do this time?" Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it." Draco shrugged, "Alright then." Hermione stared at him as he got up from his seat and started to clear up the table. When he Vanished the dishes and started to walk toward the staircase, she called out to him, "What? No twenty questions this time?" Draco looked back at her and had a small smile on his face, "If you were still in the process of getting ginger, it might have been my problem too. But since he's your boyfriend now, he's officially just _your_ problem." He planted a kiss on the top of her head and gave her a playful, but evil grin, "Have fun." Hermione glared at the back of his head as he went up the staircase. "You're an ass."

"Stop ogling my ass, you've got a boyfriend."

"Bite me."

"You only wish I would."

Hermione shook her head but couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips. It was always good talking to Draco. He distracted her from her troubles. In more ways than one. In ways that wasn't really helping her regarding her relationship with Ron. She sighed. So now what?

* * *

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room and scoped the room for her boyfriend. She finally spotted the black-haired boy in the middle of playing Exploding Snap with Dean Thomas.

"Harry?"

"Hey, Gin. What's up?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, "Now, Potter." She emphasized as he wasn't standing up from his chair. Harry recognized the stern tone of her voice, which reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, and dropped his cards with a quick, "See ya" to Dean.

They entered the nearest empty classroom and Harry leaned casually against the teacher's desk and looked at his girlfriend who was currently pacing in front of him. "What's wrong, Gin?"

Ginny stopped her pacing and stood in front of her boyfriend, "Harry, before I tell you, promise me that you'll be honest with me." Harry chuckled, "Alright, I'll be honest." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and his chuckle. Harry smothered his chuckle immediately, "Totally honest. And serious. Totally serious honesty." Ginny gave him a small smile and patted his cheek, "You're cute when you're scared, Potter."

"So what's this about, Gin?"

"Have you noticed something… odd… about my brother lately?"

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ron? Not really… why? Is there something going on?" Ginny sighed, "I'm not sure if I should be making a big deal out of this but… but, I… I saw Ron making out with Lavender."

Harry sighed. Ginny looked at him, "You don't look surprised." She gasped, "Did you know about this?" Harry held up his hands before Ginny could start screaming at him, "I had a feeling, Ginny, but I didn't have any evidence, so it's not really something I could just bring up with him, can I?" Ginny sighed, "I guess not." They were silent for a few moments before Ginny spoke up, "So, what are we supposed to do about it? Should we tell Hermione?" Harry scratched his chin, "I'm not sure. If we tell her, she'd be hurt and Ron will think we've betrayed him. If we don't tell Hermione, we'll be lying to her by omission." Ginny sighed, "Can you talk to Ron at least?" Harry shrugged, "I'll try, but you know how he gets when he's denying something." "I know. But we can't just sit back and let this go on."

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. Thank you! :)


	13. Chapter 13

The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked up from loosening his tie, ready to lounge on the common room couch when he saw Harry Potter, once again waiting outside the portrait of the Heads' dormitories. "I happen to remember something like this happening once before. Please don't tell me this is turning into a habit, Potter", Draco drawled as he approached. Harry looked at him and the serious expression on his face wiped the smirk on Draco's face. When his inquiring look was met by silence he raised an eyebrow at his visitor, "Did someone die?" Harry smirked at his statement. Not a smirk that can rival his of course, was Malfoy's opinion. Which he wisely kept to himself.

"No Malfoy. Nobody died. Although I do want to kill someone right at this moment." Harry quickly added, "Metaphorically", when Draco raised another eyebrow at him. "Can we just talk about this inside?" Harry sighed in exasperation. Draco shrugged, opened the portrait hole and led the way into the dormitories.

He flung his bag on top of the couch and turned to Harry, "So, what did you want to discuss?" Harry glanced up at the stairs, "Is Hermione here?"

"HERMIONE!" Draco called loudly. When there was no response to his call he shrugged at Harry, "She's not, apparently." He dropped himself on the couch and crossed his legs, "So, what's going on?" Harry took the seat opposite him and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's about Ron and Hermione. Well, Ron mostly."

"What did he do now?"

"Do you remember what we talked about before?"

"The unfaithfulness bit? I never took it that seriously. Who wants to be in a relationship with Weasley?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Hermione."

Draco shrugged, "Granger's different."

"How?"

"She's insane, case closed."

Harry shook his head, but nonetheless, couldn't help the grin that was creeping up his face. Malfoy still is Hell's spawn, but he did have a sense of humor. "Seriously, Malfoy. Ginny saw him this time."

Draco straightened his legs upon hearing that and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Saw him doing what, exactly?"

"Making out with Lavender.

"Brown?" Draco inquired. He scanned his memory for the particular girl. Petite, kind of chubby and completely ordinary. And whiny as they come. "I don't see the attraction."

"That's not the point, Malfoy."

"So the reason you approached _me_ is… you want me to kill Weasley? Done." Draco stated with a slap to his knee.

"Malfoy…"

"Well, I don't really know what you want me to do, Potter. And if I may be blunt, I don't really want anything to do with it. It's their problem, so they should fix it," Draco stated in conclusion and got up from his seat. He was walking toward the staircase when Harry called out to him.

"I wouldn't come here if I knew that you didn't care about Hermione, Malfoy."

Draco turned around to look at him, "See. Now that's probably the reason you're wearing glasses, Potter. Your vision's so horrible you're starting to see things."

"I know what I'm saying, Malfoy. And you trying to deny it does not make it unreal. And I wear glasses because I'm near-sighted," Harry replied, he too standing from his seat and walking toward the portrait hole. "Just try to protect Hermione while Ginny and I try to talk to Ron again. Maybe you can try to talk her into going to the Graduation ball with you."

"What girl with a boyfriend would not want to go with said boyfriend to her school's Grad ball?"

"I don't know. But try at least."

And with that, Harry climbed over the portrait hole leaving Draco staring at the back of the portrait, a furrow in the middle of his forehead.

* * *

Hermione was doing her homework peacefully in the library when Draco suddenly sat on top of the table she was working on, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Merlin, Draco, " she muttered as she glared at him. "What are you doing here?" Draco shrugged, putting his hands inside his trouser pockets, "It's the library. Why can't I be here?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "I meant, why are you _here_ on my table?" Draco hopped off the table and leaned his hip against it, "It's our turn to patrol the towers tonight. Did you forget?" Hermione glanced at her watch and groaned, "I didn't realize what time it was. Sorry, Draco." She quickly tidied up her things and stuffed them into her book bag. When she straightened up, Draco was standing right in front of her, his hand extended out to her. She stared at his face and his hand for a few moments before asking, "What?" "Hand me you bag, it looks heavy," he replied as a-matter-of-factly. Hermione stared at him like he grew another eye right smack in the middle of his forehead. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag from her and strode away with a, "Let's go, Granger."

They walked out of the library in comfortable silence, with Hermione walking a few paces behind Draco. She was staring at his back, unconsciously scrutinizing his movement. His posture was excellent, and the way he walked reminded her of a cat. Not a domesticated one, but like a… a panther. Silent, and graceful. His hair stood out in the semi-darkness, and shimmered every time the moonlight would hit it. Whether she liked it or not, the young and beautiful man in front of her had become an essential part of her life. At first he was like that uncle you only see once a year, but you like him anyway. But as months went by and with him living in such close proximity to her, he started to get under her skin. Not unpleasantly. She remembered the small thrills of pleasure she felt whenever they were together. Recognizing the direction of her thoughts, Hermione shook her head, trying to banish them away. Her thoughts weren't exactly those of a girl with a boyfriend. But a voice inside her head was telling her that she wasn't hurting anyone. Especially not her boyfriend. Especially since he seems to have somebody else giving him _pleasure_ as well. Hermione sighed, No, she shouldn't think like that. She hasn't proven anything yet.

"So, are you excited for the Graduation ball?" Draco inquired, which interrupted Hermione's train of thought. Hermione shrugged, "I guess. I'm actually more nervous than excited."

"Why is that?"

"I'm just hoping all that planning was enough. I still have a feeling that we missed a few details."

Draco snorted delicately, "After nearly three months of planning, you still think we missed something? Really?"

"Whatever, Draco."

"So are you going with Weasley?"

The question was innocent enough, but it made Hermione momentarily stop in her tracks. "Um…we actually haven't talked about it yet." Draco stopped abruptly, and Hermione ran straight into him. She stepped back from him and rubbed her nose, "Can you not do that?"

"Why do you have to talk about it? Isn't it a given?"

Hermione who was still rubbing her nose replied, "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to talk with Weasley about going to the ball together?"

Hermione opened her mouth to give him a witty retort, but closed her mouth almost immediately when none came to mind. She rounded up on him instead. "Enough about me. Who are you taking to the ball?"

"No one. This Slytherin is flying solo."

"Why?"

"To prevent a murder of course. Don't want an innocent girl to be torn apart by my fan girls now, do I?" Draco replied arrogantly, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but silently agreed about the fan club. If he could hear the gossip in the girls' bathroom about him. She had spent the first few months of the year being bombarded by questions like if he uses boxers or briefs or if she ever walked in on him taking a shower. Only after threat of a month's detention and fifty points deducted from their Houses that they had stopped annoying her with their inquiries.

"Besides, I still have patrolling duties during the later part of the ball. I don't understand why we can't just lock up the exits so nobody would go out on the grounds and hide in the bushes to make out," Draco grumbled. "It would have saved us the effort of decorating the grounds as well. And we both knew what a nightmare _that_ was."

Hermione shook her head at his grumbling. It wasn't his first tirade about something. He grumbled and grumbled but he would still get the job done spectacularly. Hermione nicknamed it his "rich kid/ spoiled brat syndrome". "Well, everything's already done, so stop complaining."

"Then stop worrying about it," Draco shot back at her.

They continued on with their patrolling in almost total silence, catching a few third-years breaking curfew. Aside from that, the night was pretty uneventful, and after a few hours they were back in the Heads' dormitories. Hermione was walking up the stairs when an idea suddenly presented itself to her.

"Draco?"

Draco, who was lounging on the couch with his eyes closed, muttered a "hmmm?" as a reply.

"Why don't we go to the ball together?"

There was a slight pause before he finally cracked open one eye. "Go to the ball together?"

His seeming aloofness made Hermione start to fidget and she started to pick imaginary lint off the bottom of her shirt to avoid contact with his eyes which she could feel burning two holes into her skull. "Well… we both have duties that night. Plus, we'll be opening the ball together… and if there's any trouble, we won't have to go looking for each other to fix it… and –"

"Okay," Draco interrupted her flow of explanations.

Hermione stopped suddenly. No other questions? Just "okay"? They looked at each other for a few more moments before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Okay then."

"Okay."

Another few moments pause.

"Okay, so… good night," Hermione mumbled turning awkwardly on the step she was standing on and walked up slowly to her room.

Still lounging on the common room couch, Draco let go of the grin that he was suppressing while Hermione was in the room with him. He didn't even have to ask her. His grin grew wider and a chuckle erupted from his lips. He loved how unpredictable she was.

_Wait, what?_

He suddenly sat up on the couch. He tried to remember the last time he ever used the word "loved" regarding anything. He never did. Until a moment ago. Potter's voice suddenly entered his head.

"_I wouldn't come here if I knew that you didn't care about Hermione, Malfoy."_

They may be kind of friends now, but Potter, it seems, still was The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-ass.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for still reading this, after I haven't updated in… too long. Sorry! Been busy with work and completely uninspired. Anyway, enough of the pity party. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! (If you don't review, Ron gets the girl… just kidding! :D)


	14. Chapter 14

The Plan

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapters 1 through 13 for this.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Hermione clutched her robe tightly across her chest as she tentatively knocked on Draco's door. She heard him moving inside his room before he opened the door. "What's going on?" he asked, fiddling with the cuffs of his white dress shirt. When he was satisfied with the status of his sleeves, he finally gazed at her. "Why are you still not dressed?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest, "Can you… can you help me with my gown? I can't reach the… back." When she finally looked up at his face, there was a small, amused smile on his face and he gestured for her to lead the way to her bedroom.

Draco was standing in the middle of her room when she slipped behind the changing screen to put on her gown. Holding the bodice up, she walked toward the full-length mirror and stood before it. She watched Draco as he walked toward her, stopping when he was right behind her and started lacing up the back of her dress. They were both quiet as he worked, and she found herself studying his reflection in the mirror. The top of her head only came up to the tip of his chin. Normally he was already well-groomed, but tonight he looked especially debonair. She saw a flash of grey in the mirror as he glanced quickly at her reflection. "I like your hair," he complimented, his concentration again directed to the task of his fingers. Hermione touched her hair a little self-consciously, "Thanks." She had pinned her hair up and her hair formed a crown of curls on the back of her head. "All done," he announced, giving the end of the laces a small tug to make sure they won't give. She turned around to face him and she saw his eyes move up and down her body in assessment. She felt self-conscious again under his gaze, it wasn't lewd or anything, but his gaze made her nervous. It made her wonder what he thought. The dress was a little more daring that what she usually went for. The deep burgundy gown had a bodice designed with delicate gold filigree; the skirt billowed out in soft waves. The back was cut a little low, but was still tasteful. It set off the creamy complexion of her skin beautifully. She had tied a few beaded ribbons on her head like a headband, and the ribbons cascaded down her exposed back; their tails grazing the small of her back.

"You look nice," he told her, breaking the silence between them. "Thanks."

"Oh, wait here," he said, leaving for his room and returning after a couple of minutes. He motioned for her to face the mirror and fastened a necklace around her neck. It had a delicate golden chain, and had a beautiful tear-shaped ruby pendant. "There. Now you look perfect," he declared, touching the jewel lightly.

"Draco, I can't take this –"

"Think of it as a loan. It's a special night. So you'll also need something special."

Hermione gazed at his reflection, then at the jewel on her neck. She slowly nodded, earning a small smile from him.

"Well, I'll leave you to finish with your preparations. I have to finish getting dressed as well." She nodded her assent and watched as he walked out of her room and listened to her door close with a soft click.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione. You look great," Harry complimented her as they found each other among the crowd. They had opened the ball about an hour and a half ago and she had mingled into the throng of people searching for her friends when she had assured herself that everything was going smoothly.

"Thanks, Harry. Have you seen Ron?"

Harry shared a quick look with Ginny, who was standing beside him, pretty in a lavender dress. "Um… I haven't actually," he murmured.

"Well, enjoy yourselves. I'll just circle the hall and see if I can find him," she replied, patting Harry in the forearm before leaving. When she was out of earshot, Ginny clutched at Harry arm and hissed, "Where is he?" Harry shrugged in response to her query. "Find him! I'll look for Malfoy and make him help search, too. Find him before she does!"

Draco was leaning casually against the beverage table, a bored expression on his face as a sixth-year Ravenclaw was attempting to flirt with him. So when Ginny Weasley came and told the Ravenclaw to leave with just a "do you mind?" he actually thought about thanking her. And he would have if she hadn't suddenly grasped his arm and started to drag him to the corridor outside the hall's entrance. "What is going on here?" he demanded as she finally released her grasp on his arm. He straightened the sleeve of his coat and looked at the small Weasley girl for an explanation.

"Hermione's looking for Ron."

He was silent for a moment, expecting something more of an explanation, but when nothing else came he threw a hand up in exasperation. "How is that my problem?"

"Growing up with six brothers, he's probably somewhere making out with a girl. A girl who is not necessarily his girlfriend," she replied pointedly. He let out a tired sigh and walked off to help in the search. Before he was fully out of earshot, Ginny heard him muttering darkly, "What do they even see in that tall, freckly freak?" It seemed an inappropriate reaction putting into account the circumstances, but Ginny couldn't help but smile a little at his grumbling.

* * *

"Ron?"

Ron jumped at the sound of her voice and disentangled himself from Lavender. Lavender at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed at being found out and let out a small squeak, as she stepped behind Ron, trying to hide herself from view. The small alcove they were hiding in suddenly felt too restrictive.

"Hermione," Ron started, stepping toward Hermione who was rooted to her spot a few feet away. He reached a hand out to cup her shoulder, "Hermione, let me –"

Whatever it was he was going to say, he was not able to get it all out before a fist collided with his chin. He staggered backward before he fell on the floor. Lavender gasped and ran to Ron's side. Hermione was still rooted to her spot, her eyes wide in surprise as she looked at the person who had suddenly entered the scene. If the platinum blonde hair didn't give him away, Hermione could recognize the voice anywhere. "Don't touch her."

"Malfoy? What the hell?" Ron cried out, nursing his sore chin.

Hermione could hear footsteps rushing toward them, but could barely register anything else but the memory of Ron and Lavender tangled together in a heated embrace. Ginny gasped and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders as Harry rushed between the two guys who were glaring dangerously at each other, preparing to stop them if either of them would make any sudden movements toward each other.

"Get out of the way, Potter. I promise, I won't even use my wand," Draco told him, his gaze never leaving the redhead on the floor. The cold and aloof way he referred to committing a violent act made Harry wary. "Leave him to me, Malfoy," he replied, "Just take Hermione and go." Draco opened his mouth, about to tell Potter to stand aside when he felt a tug on his coat sleeve. He looked down at the hand that held his sleeve and met Hermione's eyes. They were glassy and kind of… blank.

"Please get me out of here," she asked him, her voice low and almost a whisper. He looked back at Weasley and Potter and then at the female Weasley who nodded in encouragement and pushed Hermione toward him. He let out a quiet sigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Let's go."

* * *

Draco walked Hermione out to the grounds. He figured the cool breeze from the lake might bring her back to her senses more quickly than a warm fire. She stood under a big willow, her arms wrapped around herself. "Are you cold?" She shook her head, yet he could see her shiver. Maybe it wasn't really because of the cold, but nonetheless, as a gentleman, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. They were silent for a few minutes before Draco voiced out a thought that had not disappeared from his head the moment he saw the fiasco earlier.

"You knew about what he was doing." It wasn't a question.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Her reply was almost a whisper. If it wasn't so quiet around them, he would have missed it. "No, I didn't."

"Don't even try to lie, Hermione. If you didn't know, you wouldn't have just stood there frozen. Knowing you and your temper, you would have probably blasted him off his feet!"

She shook her head in disagreement.

Draco scoffed at her, a sudden and irrational anger coming over him, "Can you please tell me why, even after what he did to you, you still continue to defend him? There is not a woman in this world, Hermione, who deserves to be betrayed by a man like that. Especially not by a man who has promised to commit himself to her."

She shook her head, trying to stop his words from entering her thoughts, "Stop it…"

"What is it about him that makes you lose your sensibilities? Have you no pride?"

"Stop it!" she finally cried out. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Enough. Did you bring me out here to lecture me, Draco? Or can you at least pretend to be understanding for once and be, I don't know, comforting?"

"Comforting? Like what? Like Potter? Potter who has coddled you and has been your shoulder to cry on? You're not a child, Hermione. Did all that comforting do you any good? Look at you! You're crying about a man who doesn't deserve you, beating yourself up for something you didn't even do!"

"It's because unlike you, Malfoy, I can _**feel**_!"

"No. It's because you're blind, Granger," Draco almost spat at her. "You say you feel, but do you feel for _**him**_? Do you feel for Weasley?"

Hermione stiffened suddenly at his question. It was a question she had started to ask herself with increasing frequency ever since the Christmas holidays. She loved Ron. Didn't she?

She suddenly felt suffocated despite the wide and open space she was standing in. She wanted to run; wanted to escape from the beautiful and angry young man in front of her who was asking her too many questions. Hermione suddenly pivoted on her heel and turned to run back to the castle. But Draco was quicker than she was. He caught her by the wrist, turned her toward him and kissed her.

It was a time-stopping, earth-shattering kiss. Passionate and wild; unlike any kiss she had ever known before. But something about it scared her. With the passion and the heat, she could feel his desire… and his overpowering anger. She panicked, and pushed him off of her. A sound like a thunderclap reverberated across the open space, and Hermione was shocked when she saw that the sound came from her hand colliding with Draco's cheek in a resounding slap. She gasped at her actions and covered her mouth with her hand.

Draco let out a short breath of disbelief and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. When his eyes met hers, they were cold and glistening with unchecked fury, "If you want it to hurt, you have to really mean it, Granger."

"Draco –" Hermione began to explain, but Draco was already turning his back to her and walking toward the castle. He turned back to look at her after a few paces and said, "You want to know what the real difference between us is, Granger? It's not because I'm a pureblood and you're a Muggle-born. The difference between us is that I, dastardly and arrogant though I may be, I at least am honest. You are not."

And he left her there, standing underneath the willow tree, her eyes glistening with fresh tears, clutching his coat closer to her and feeling colder than ever.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally done with this chapter. And after this comes the task of trying to organize in my head all possible scenarios to follow it. Not a very pleasant ordeal. So, read and REVIEW please! (If you don't, you don't care to see the end. ;D )


	15. Chapter 15

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keeping this short… and now, back to the programming!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Draco stormed inside the Heads' dormitories and strode up the staircase to his room quickly. Slamming the door shut behind him, he threw his coat on the bed and practically tore his cravat from his neck, discarding it without a care on the floor. He paced around his room for a few minutes before stopping beside his bed, and collapsing back first, into it. He closed his eyes, trying to quell the unrelenting anger that was raging inside of him. What was wrong with him? He had never been so worked up by anything before.

The scene on the grounds kept on replaying in his mind, and with each run, he felt worse and worse. How could he attack her like that? It was like kicking a puppy. He let out a long sigh and opened his eyes. As he stared at the ceiling, he could feel the blood rushing into the part of his cheek where she had hit him, causing him to feel an odd pulsating sensation. But, he realized, compared to the burning on his lips, that jaw-shattering slap was nothing. Raising a hand to his lips, he closed his eyes again and remembered the feel of her lips against his.

"Oh, Merlin," he groaned, sitting up. He suddenly felt too restless to be in bed. He stood up, grabbed his cloak and left the dormitories. Maybe a long walk would clear his head.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok, Hermione?" Harry asked her for the fifth time since he found her on the grounds and escorted her to the Heads' dorms. "Yes, Harry. I'm okay," she replied, "Thanks for walking with me." Harry gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug. Hermione always thought that Harry smelled like sunshine and happiness. And a slight scent of peppermint. When they separated, he held her hand in both of his, "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll talk to Ron. Or what's left of him after Ginny is done." Hermione gave his attempt at humor a small smile. "You don't have to do that, Harry. Maybe it's better if Ron and I talk. Maybe the reason all of this happened is because we didn't really talk with each other in the first place." Harry frowned at her, "Hermione, don't blame yourself for this."

"I'm not, Harry. But let's be honest here. It takes two people to make a relationship work. It takes two people to break it down, too."

Harry sighed, not able to come up with a response, "Alright. But remember I'm just here ok? Just tell me if you need anything." Hermione nodded. They bade each other good night and Hermione waited until Harry disappeared from sight before turning to enter the common room.

She let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself before stepping inside. Her footsteps echoed against the stone floor and she inwardly cringed, the noise seeming to be too loud for her ears. She listened for any sign of another person in the dorms, and when she heard none, she let out another breath. She didn't think she could stand another confrontation right now. Stepping out of her heels and gathering up the long skirt of her gown, she started to climb the stairs to her room.

* * *

Draco stepped inside the Heads' common room just as the clock struck midnight. He threw his cloak on the nearest chair and started to walk toward the small kitchen to get a glass of water when he saw a pair of gold high heeled sandals beside the couch. He picked them up by the straps and looked up the stairs, and stared and the Head Girl's bedroom door. He sighed for what was about the twentieth time that night before trekking up the stairs.

Draco paused in front of her door before knocking. "Hermione? Are you in there?" He could hear some rustling inside before the knob turned and he saw her peek behind a small gap of the door before opening it completely. "You left these downstairs," he said, holding up her shoes. "Oh… thanks."

Hermione was about to close the door when Draco's hand shot out to hold it open. "Can we talk for a moment, Hermione?" She was silent and Draco could see a little apprehension and fear in her eyes. He hated the fact that he was the reason it was there. But the Gryffindor in her won out and she opened her door fully and stepped aside to let him in. "It's alright we can talk here if it makes you more comfortable." She shook her head, "It's fine. And it's cold in the hallway. Come in where it's warmer." He nodded once and stepped inside her room. It was warm and toasty inside, the fire crackling merrily in her fireplace. When he heard the door shut softly with a click he turned to face her.

She remained by her door, her arms around her middle, and her gaze directed at her feet. After a few more moments of silence, Draco ran a hand through his hair and let out a pent up breath. "I'm really sorry. Hermione. I want to apologize for my actions earlier. It wasn't very gentlemanly of me to act the way I did." When he looked at her, she looked stunned. "I just felt so angry… and I guess I let some of my anger out on you." He was silent, waiting for any reaction from her, but there was none. A minute more passed and she took the few steps to close the gap between them. His eyes widened in shock when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest. His arms hovered for a moment above her before he wrapped them around her as well. "Those weren't exactly the words you tell someone during that situation. Forgive me?"

Hermione untangled herself from him and gave him a tentative smile, "Maybe those words were exactly what I needed to hear." Her gaze travelled to the still slightly pink spot on his cheek, "Did that hurt much?" He answered her with a smirk, "I've had worse."

She let out a small laugh and reached out a hand to run a finger across his cheek. Draco unconsciously closed his eyes when she cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Draco opened his eyes upon hearing her voice, and suddenly, he felt that she was just a little too close to him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

* * *

Hermione felt a thrill run up her body when she saw him close his eyes at her touch and lean slightly into her hand. When he opened his eyes and met her gaze, something swirled inside those silver orbs that made her heart skip a beat. She seemed mesmerized when he lifted his hand to close around hers and bring it to his lips, planting a kiss on the middle of her palm. She could feel her blood rush up to her cheeks as warmth spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body. Suddenly, she felt that he was not close enough. She ran her other hand through his hair, and clutching the nape of his neck; she pulled his face closer to hers.

"Kiss me." Her whisper sounded foreign to her own ears.

Hermione saw his eyes widen a little in surprise before he closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his. A pleasant shiver ran through her body and even though there was hardly any space left between them, she still longed to be nearer. She felt rather than saw his arms enclose her in an embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck, molding their bodies together. His kiss was like fire, branding her as his. And she wanted to be. His.

She let out a satisfied sigh as Draco entangled his fingers in her hair and nuzzled her chin with his nose. "Jasmine?" he breathed against her throat. Hermione, whose mind was a little hazy at the moment, responded with a not so intelligent, "What?"

"Your cologne? It smells nice."

"It's jasmine."

"That's what I said."

"It's bath oil."

She felt his smile against the side of her throat, and his hot breath against her skin sent another shiver of pleasure to run down her spine, "Bath oil? Even better…"

She couldn't believe he still had the wit to banter with her during this moment. Her thoughts were so muddled she couldn't think of anything else but him. And his mouth. His very soft, very skilled mouth. Hermione didn't know how much time has passed, but for the first time ever, she didn't mind not knowing. All she knew now was that they somehow ended up on her bed. He was sitting on the edge of it, and she was on his lap. She loved the feel of his skin against hers; his cool hands felt good against her flushed face. Their kissing was only broken by their need for oxygen, and during those pauses they held each others' faces and looked into each others' eyes. It was sickeningly romantic.

As the minutes ticked by, Hermione felt the need to touch Draco grow greater and greater. Her hands unwittingly found their way to the front of his shirt and she began unhooking the buttons. It went mostly unnoticed by Draco, until he felt her hands against his bare skin.

"Hermione…"

When it seemed like she wasn't hearing him, he stopped her roaming hands with his. He gave her a small lopsided smile when he saw the frustration in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, feeling the blood rush up her cheeks as the feeling of rejection poured over her. He seemed to understand the emotions in her eyes, because he held her face as she was about to look away from his silver orbs.

"Not because you're hurting," he said plainly.

At first she couldn't understand what he meant, but after a minute she remembered everything else that happened that night. She felt the sting of tears on her eyes when she realized that he was there because it was what she needed. She needed to feel that she was wanted. She needed to feel like a woman. She needed a moment to forget.

Embarrassment and gratefulness flooded through her. Embarrassed by her brazenness and grateful for his silence regarding the matter. She laid her head on his shoulder, trying to hide the flush of her cheeks from him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

A single tear fell down her cheek when she felt his lips brush her hair.

* * *

A/N: So… how was it? *laugh* suggestions are welcome for the next chapter. Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.

A/N: I know, I know. This was a REALLY long wait for this update. But this chapter was a pain to write…

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Even though she slept late the night before, Hermione found herself waking up very early the next morning. She just lay there on her bed, staring at the bright blue sky from her window. She sighed as all the drama of last night came back to her. How could she have been so stupid? She knew what Ron was doing, when did she become such a martyr? She sighed again. Well, past is past. There was really nothing she could do about it, now that everything was the way it was. Well, she could get a Time-Turner, but then she remembered that they smashed them all that night at the Ministry. A knock on the door brought her out of her musings.

"Hermione, are you up?"

Hermione felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. What in the world possessed her to practically throw herself at him last night? "Um...y-yeah. Did you need anything?"

"Can I come in?"

Hermione sat up on her bed and gathered the sheets around her, "Um… ok."

Draco's head peeked inside her room before he stepped in. "Hey stranger."

"Hey."

Draco walked toward her bed and she unconsciously tightened her grip on the bed sheets around her. Draco, with his keen eyes saw it and smirked at her, "Relax, Hermione. I'm not going to ravish you in broad daylight."

"Draco!" she gasped, scandalized. But she also felt a bit of relief; and was grateful that he didn't ask any questions about last night. She didn't think she could handle it right now. He chuckled, "I think I left my scarf here last night. Have you seen it?"

Hermione shook her head, "I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Having a lie-in huh?" He replied, walking around her bedroom, looking for his scarf. He bent down near the foot of her bed and when he straightened up, he held up his grey scarf, "Found it." His grin was triumphant.

"So… see you at breakfast." And with that, he left her alone with her thoughts once again.

* * *

Hermione found herself beside the Lake, closing her eyes as a slight breeze swept through her face and hair. She felt rather than saw him stand beside her.

"Hi Harry."

"How are you feeling?" The worry that permeated his voice urged her to look at him. His emerald green eyes were sweeping over her face, his eyebrows etched together in both anxiety and sadness.

"Would you believe me if I said I was fine?"

Harry gave it an honest thought before answering her, "Not really."

Hermione let out a quiet laugh, expecting his reply, "Why is that?"

"It's probably just me being over protective," he replied sheepishly, scratching his cheek, "But, I do want to know if you're ok."

Hermione let out a sigh, "Probably not for today, but I will be."

The silence stretched on between them for minutes. Despite his lack of words, she could feel Harry's unspoken message simply by his presence. _I'm here for you._ It was one of the things she loved most about Harry; he may not be the most eloquent, but his sincerity was profound enough to warm your heart. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. _Thank you._

They exchanged a smile and continued on with their silence, just drinking in the sight and each others' presence. Going through everything that they have experienced together has taken them to the point where they were no longer just friends. They were family.

* * *

"Hey."

Hermione smiled briefly at Draco before she re-focused her attention on the book she was reading. The library was almost empty as it was the weekend. And the silence was a bit more overwhelming without the muted tone of other students' voices. But Hermione loved the entire space, with its towering shelves, comfy cushioned seats and the smell of paper.

When Draco took the seat opposite her, she didn't mind at first. Draco had always been an excellent study companion. But the scenes of last night kept replaying inside her head as his scent tickled her nose. She couldn't exactly place what he smelled like, but being in such close proximity to him last night made it familiar to her. It was a clean scent, with a light musk that was very appealing. Hermione hated how she was so aware of him.

"Is my being here making you uncomfortable?"

Hermione didn't need to look up to see that he had a smirk on his face. Sure, like he needed _more_ validation that he was the most sought after guy in school.

"Perhaps…" she replied, her eyes not leaving the page. It was all pretense of course. The words were all a-jumble in her head the moment he sat down.

"Just perhaps?"

"Yes."

He chuckled, "You still need work on the honesty thing, Hermione."

"When am I never honest?"

"When it comes to things about yourself, you're hardly ever honest, love."

She couldn't help the blush creeping up her cheeks at his endearment. She finally met his gaze; he was sitting right before her, leaning back on his chair, an amused smile on his lips.

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps approaching their little space, and Ron's distinctive hair coloring could be seen between the spaces of the bookshelves that surrounded them. Draco stood up and covered one of her hands with his and gave it a squeeze, "Remember the honesty thing I was telling you about." He then strode away in the opposite direction as to not meet the redhead face to face.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was timid, and a bit sheepish. "Would you mind if we talked?"

Hermione breathed an internal sigh. She supposed it was better to get things over with than to let it drag out again. It really didn't go right for her the first time. "Sure. I think we should."

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you probably won't believe that, but I really am."_

"_What made you do it?" All her past insecurities resurfaced. Insecurities she thought she had already buried. _

"_Mione… I always thought that you were the one. The girl I would eventually spend the rest of my life with. But if I'm honest, when we were together… I started to think. Did I really think that because that was what I really felt? Or was it just because that was what everybody wanted for us?"_

"_Like Harry and Ginny, you mean?"_

_Ron nodded, "Exactly. Except, Harry and Gin really seem to have been meant for each other. Don't get me wrong, Mione. I love you. I still do. But it's not the kind of love that brings two people together close enough for them to start a life together. If you try and close your eyes… think about it… were you really in love with me? As a guy? And not as your best friend?"_

_Hermione took his advice and thought. She closed her eyes and tried to look deeper inside herself. It was harder than it sounds. She felt like there was so much to look into. Like she was drowning inside her own self. But eventually, she resurfaced, and when she opened her eyes, she looked at her best friend and gave him a small smile. "When did you get so wise?"_

"_It shines through occasionally," he grinned at her. She bumped his shoulder with her own and they shared a moment of silence together. "So are we good?"_

"_Never better."_

"Another thinking session, Hermione?"

Hermione gasped in surprise and jerked away from the voice that came from just beside her. Brought back to reality, she took in the sight of the Heads' common room and Draco grinning at her from the other end of the couch. "Don't do that."

Draco shrugged, "So how did things go with Weasley? Do I get to punch him again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco…" She really didn't get what it was with boys and violence. And their need of constant validation that they were the "alpha" of the group.

Draco chuckled, "I'm just saying…"

None of them spoke for a while, but it was not awkward. One thing she liked about Draco was that he didn't find the need to fill every moment with words. He was one of those few people who could appreciate silence.

Not for the first time, Hermione was the one who breached the silence.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

She fiddled nervously with her fingers and she tried in vain to stop the blush that was creeping up her cheeks, "About last night…" She paused, having difficulty in finishing her sentence. Why did she find the need to bring this up? When he wasn't even saying anything about it?

"What about it?" His nonchalant voice didn't give her any confidence.

"I don't know what came over me… I'm not usually like that, it's just… anyway… what I meant to say was… I'm sorry… about last night," Those last words came out almost as a whisper; her nerves getting the best of her and robbing her of her breath.

Again, silence. And then…

"I'm not sorry."

"What do you mean?"

Draco faced her, a small smile on his lips, "I'm not sorry about what happened between us last night, Hermione. So we're attracted to each other. Is that really such a bad thing?"

He chuckled at her shocked expression, "Really. What am I going to do with you?"

He traced a cool finger against her cheek and whispered, "If you can look in me in the eyes right now and tell me honestly that I don't affect you… you'll never hear anything from me again."

Hermione found out that looking into his eyes was a mistake. She never found any difficulty in drowning in those grey pools. Her eyes fluttered closed as he skimmed his lips along the side of her jaw. She could feel his lips curve up in a smile against her skin.

"If only you knew what you do to me, Hermione."

"I'm not doing anything," she whispered.

He chuckled again, stopping his exploration of her face and looking straight into her eyes, "I guess there's no turning back for me now."

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! I know, I probably don't deserve it because it took so long, but I actually scrapped this chapter so many times I've lost count. A little artistic license? *laugh* If you do review, I will love you guys forever! So, r&r please! =)


	17. Chapter 17

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"… _then why do I still find myself wanting you?"_

Hermione dropped her head on her book and groaned. Studying was a form of escape for her. But now, no matter how much she tried to bury herself in her studies, Draco's voice would keep on popping inside her head like an obnoxious neon sign.

"I thought I would find you here."

Hermione raised her head and found herself eye to eye with Harry's green gaze.

"Hi Harry. What's going on?" she greeted him as she started to clear up all the parchment that she had thrown across her table in frustration.

"Is this where you've been spending your lunch hour for the past week?"

"Yes."

"Are you avoiding someone?"

Hermione knocked over her ink bottle, flustered at Harry's question and hurried to salvage her papers that were not yet covered in ink. Harry cast a knowing look at her and helped her with what she was doing. After Hermione was done siphoning the excess ink off the pages of her books, she glanced at Harry, who was leaning back on a chair, an expectant look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Well? Who is it?"

"Harry, I'm not avoiding anybody."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm just studying."

"For what?"

"Exams."

"We just finished our exams."

"We still have end term exams."

"Hermione..." Harry shook his head at her transparent denial. He couldn't understand why she was even bothering; she was such a bad liar.

"Harry, honestly! Why would I even have to avoid anybody?"

"Is it Malfoy?"

"What?"

"It's Malfoy isn't it?"

"No!"

"Yup, it's Malfoy," Harry concluded. Hermione looked a little like a goldfish, her mouth opening in regular intervals like she was going to say something but since she couldn't really think of anything, she would close it. After standing for a moment more, she dropped to her seat and groaned.

"So what happened between you two?"

Hermione sighed and dropped her head on her hands, "I don't know. Nothing. Everything. Things are just so… weird… now. "

"Is it because of what happened during the ball?"

"Most of it," Hermione shrugged.

Harry's brow furrowed at that. "Are you guys fighting again? You seemed to be getting along great all year."

"No, no. We didn't fight. It's just... I think I've depended on him too much, Harry. Especially with what happened with Ron. Now that THAT is over... it just seems... different."

Harry was silent for a while. After all that happened after the war, it took a lot to fluster Hermione. In a way, the war has made her a little jaded. It also made her a little less trusting of what she felt. She tended to rationalize everything logically, even the things that aren't supposed to be approached in a logical manner. Everyone could see the affection Malfoy had for her. It was a subtle vibe, but it was there. Even Ron noticed it. Ron, who Hermione had once accused of having the emotional capacity of a teaspoon.

If the war had made Hermione jaded, it made Harry more observant than ever. It was he who had noticed the subtle changes in Malfoy and Hermione's relationship. How Malfoy had gradually evolved from Hermione's partner in Head duties, to her guardian. If Harry and Malfoy's relationship had not changed after the war, Harry would have done all he could to nip this situation in the bud, but Malfoy had become a different person, one that he had grown to be friends with and respect. And, Harry thought, it seemed that if there ever was a guy who would be able to handle Hermione, it would be Malfoy.

Now if only his best friend wasn't so dense. She usually was so observant about everything, but was frightfully blind to things that concerned herself.

"So do you like him?"

"What?" Hermione looked so much like a goldfish again that Harry couldn't help chuckling a little.

"Things aren't like that, Harry Potter, and you know it." Hermione finally let out, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

Harry chuckled again as he stood up from his seat, "I was just teasing, Hermione."

"It's not funny," she called out to his retreating back.

He replied with a good-natured wave and a melodic, "Sure, sure," as she watched him disappear in the corner.

* * *

Hermione drew in a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she stood in front of the portrait to the Heads' dormitories. She knew her attempts to relax were futile though, her nerves tended to be strained to the limit whenever she was in close proximity with Draco. She let out the breath she was holding and climbed through the portrait hole.

The common room was silent and empty, the glow from the fireplace the only light in the room. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, but couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't there. Another reminder of how much Draco had become a constant in her life. She shook the thoughts from her head, as she didn't want to deal with them at the moment, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, her footsteps echoing across the empty room.

And her days ended like that for the next two weeks; silent. And empty.

* * *

A/N: Read and review please. =)


	18. Chapter 18

The Plan

Disclaimer: Seriously? I wish.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise the moment she entered the Heads' dormitories.

Draco Malfoy stood before her in all his glory, his eyebrow raised in amusement and a smirk on his lips. "I live here. Head Boy, remember?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "I – I know. It's just that… you haven't been… for a while." She hated how she stuttered. She had thought that after not being his presence, his effect on her would fade, but instead, suddenly being in the same room with him again was like an assault on her senses.

He shrugged, "I've been in Slytherin house for the past couple of weeks. Easier to work on that group project for Potions."

"Oh… I see."

Draco peeked behind Hermione's back, "Hey there, Red."

Ginny waved at him from behind Hermione, her face alight with amusement, "Hey, Blondie."

Draco smirked at the nickname, and then gave a yawn, "Well, I'll leave you ladies to it. I'm hitting the sack early, I'm exhausted."

Both girls watched his back as he went up the stairs, and when they heard the soft click of his bedroom door as it closed, Ginny let out a low whistle, "Damn, that boy is fiiiine."

"Ginny! You've got a boyfriend!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's scandalized expression, "I know, Hermione. But that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate other men, does it? Besides, Draco _is_ good-looking, sinfully so. Even _you_ can't deny **that**."

"I think you're exaggerating, Ginny."

"Really? Can you honestly tell me that if you and Malfoy were locked in a room together, you wouldn't even _consider_ the thought of jumping his bones?"

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, "He could hear you!"

Ginny shrugged, "So what? He knows more than half of the girls in this school fantasize about him in some way or another."

"Even you?" Hermione asked her, partly serious, partly wanting to change the subject to Harry.

"He's good looking enough, but I prefer dark-haired men," Ginny winked at her.

"Lucky for Harry," Hermione smiled. No matter how turbulent Harry and Ginny's relationship sometimes was, Hermione was very happy that her two friends found each other. She was also very happy at the moment, now that the topic of the conversation had been changed.

"But seriously, Hermione. You can't tell me that you are not attracted at all to Malfoy."

Well, nuts to that.

"I'm not," was her immediate reply, if only her cheeks didn't flush the way they did.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her, "Really? Because I know you are. And I know Malfoy finds you attractive too."

"_Yes_. Really, Ginny," Hermione continued to deny as she took out her books, "And even if Draco was attracted to me, which I doubt by the way, I don't want to start a relationship based on just… you know, the physical."

"Why not?" Ginny looked at her in disbelief.

"Ginny…"

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Just give it a chance."

"Why? You know I'm not _that _type."

"That's exactly the reason, Hermione."

This time, it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes at the younger Gryffindor, "That doesn't make sense at all, Ginny."

Ginny threw her arms up in exasperation, "Why does everything have to make sense? Some things in this world just doesn't make sense, Hermione. This is the _real_ reason why you're hesitating, you know. It's because you overthink everything. Sometimes you just have to let go, and just feel, you know?"

"_Just feel." _That phrase reverberated through Hermione, it was the same thing that Draco told her during their first "lesson".

"And besides, when has anything regarding Malfoy and you ever made sense, Hermione?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. Nothing between herself and Draco made sense. No sense at all… but his touch made her melt and his smile made her heart sing.

Ginny stared at her as she was absorbed in her thoughts and let out a sigh, "I feel sorry for the guy. I can't believe how he's still bearing with this after all this time."

"Bearing with what?" Hermione asked the redhead, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah. That there is exactly my point."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. Bear with me for a while, I'm still trying to get the creative juices going. Read and Review please! =)


	19. Chapter 19

The Plan

Disclaimer: This is really getting old.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up on his bed. Judging from the color of the sky that he could see from his bedroom window, it was really late in the evening. He had fallen asleep right after taking a shower, exhausted from Quidditch practice. He considered crawling back into bed, but his stomach let out a growl. He must have slept through dinner, he concluded as he scratched his chin. It might be time for another late night prowl to the kitchens.

He stood up and grabbed a shirt, and walked towards his bedroom door. Draco was running a hand through his hair, his shirt in his hand, when he walked into Hermione as soon as he stepped out his door.

"Oh, sorry –"

She looked completely startled, a kind of frantic look in her eyes. Draco thought she looked adorable in her cotton pajamas and matching robe. She also looked like she had been standing in front of his door for a while.

They hadn't been talking much since he had moved back to the dormitories after a two week hide-out in the Slytherin dungeons. True, he had been working on that group project for Potions, but he had also temporarily moved out of the Heads' dormitories so he could think. Think about what he was supposed to do know that he was sure of his feelings. Thinking tended to be more difficult a task when Hermione was around.

"How long have you been camping outside my door, Hermione?" he teased her, chuckling at the rise of a blush to her cheeks.

"I haven't been camping outside your door!" she replied indignantly. Draco loved how her eyes would flash when she was angry. She looked cute, too. Like an angry kitten. Except, he never told that to her face, since the "little kitten" was really good with a wand. He saw her glance at his bare chest and her blush deepened even more. He chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head.

"You've missed dinner," she told him the minute his head re-appeared.

"I know that, love."

"I brought up a tray for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. That was surprising. He was about to tease her about it again, but then reconsidered when he saw how shy she was about it. Her knuckles were almost white as her hands wrung the tails of her robe. "Thank you, Hermione. I appreciate that."

She nodded her head, gave him a small smile and walked away to her room without another word. That woman was still a mystery to him.

* * *

It was already a few minutes past midnight when Draco climbed back up the stairs to his bedroom. He stopped when he was right in front of his door and glanced at the opposite door, wondering if the woman behind it was already asleep or reading. He considered checking in on her, as he did on numerous occasions, especially when he got back in late, but decided to skip it. He did know she was already inside her bedroom; he knew she was safe. He shook his head in silent amusement, gods he was turning into such a sap.

He was chuckling silently to himself as he walked in, and almost didn't notice the figure seated on the foot of his bed. Seeing her there made him do a double-take.

"Granger? Merlin, don't skulk in the dark, would you?"

She remained silent, so he approached her slowly and quietly. He stood in front of her and asked her, "Hermione? Is everything okay?"

She didn't look up but she replied in a timid voice, "Not really."

His eyebrows furrowed with concern and he stooped down in front of her to look her in the eye. She was blushing again, that much he could see in the semi-darkness of his room. What in the world was going through her mind now?

"What's going on, Hermione? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. At least he knew she was physically okay. He didn't know about mentally, though. All that studying really might have done her in now.

"All right. Did you want to tell me something? Why are you in my room?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Finally, an answer from her. "I have a Sleeping Draught, would you like one?"

She met her gaze and hurriedly blurted out, "Can I sleep here?" Her cheeks blushed a deep crimson as the words left her mouth and she hurriedly averted her gaze again.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. What in the name of Merlin was going on? Had he woken up in a different world?

"Sleep here? With me?" he clarified.

She nodded.

"Have you thought this through?" he asked her, a lopsided smile on his face. He already knew the answer though. Hermione never decided to do anything without thinking it through. He smiled when she nodded again; he was starting to understand her better.

"If you're sure, I guess it's fine with me."

She nodded, took off her robe and climbed gingerly into his bed. She then looked back at him and asked, "Is there a side to the bed that you're particular to?"

He shrugged, "Not really. Just as long as I have enough space and a pillow, I'll be fine."

She nodded again and settled down on the left side of his bed. He smiled as he pictured himself seeing her in his bed every night. Knowing that he was probably grinning like an idiot, he entered his bath to wash up for bed.

Draco had thought that by the time he was done, Hermione would already be fast asleep, but she was sitting up on his bed, his pillows propped behind her back. She was flipping through the pages of one of the books he had on his nightstand. It figured that a book she had never read would distract her from sleep.

"Still up?"

"I was about to sleep when I saw this," she replied, her eyes never leaving the pages. At least she was already comfortable enough with the situation to answer him. He shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Do you sleep naked?"

He chuckled as he slung his shirt over a nearby chair and crawled into bed, "Relax, Hermione. I keep my pants on."

They were silent for a while, both absorbed in their own thoughts, and then Hermione let out a stifled yawn. Draco looked over at her and grabbed the book from her hands. "Go to sleep, Hermione. That book will still be there in the morning."

She didn't argue and instead lowered herself on the bed and pulled up the covers to her chin. "Thank you, Draco."

"I'd ask why, but I have a feeling you won't answer me honestly anyway. Am I right?"

His question was met with silence, but he grinned knowing that he was right. He was about to tell her good night, when she blurted out, "I missed you."

Well, this night was full of surprises, wasn't it?

"I just wasn't sleeping here for two weeks, Hermione. I wasn't really gone, per se."

She shook her head, "That's not what I meant."

"What then?"

"I missed you. Your jokes, and even the way you would annoy me. The noise you make every morning when you make your coffee. The mess you leave on the common room table. Even the way you would tell me off for every little thing… I missed you."

Draco felt the gush of her emotions in the dark, like the things she said had been so long pent up inside her. It was almost too overwhelming.

"We haven't really been talking lately…"

"I just didn't know how to approach things. Especially after what happened."

"With Weasley?"

"Yes."

He couldn't help the sharp tone in his voice as he asked, "I thought that was over."

"It is."

Silence. As intelligent as he was, and despite how intuitive he was about what happened around him, Draco couldn't really understand what was going on right now.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Yes. The world had definitely stopped making sense.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please! And if there are any missing words... well, maybe I type too fast. =)


	20. Chapter 20

The Plan

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

"Kiss me."

Hermione was glad she was able to say it out loud. But now that she had, she had no idea what to do next. What if he said no? The rejection would probably hit her like a battering ram, but what if he said yes? What would she do then?

She heard Draco chuckle. "You sure are full of surprises, Hermione Granger."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still want lessons?"

"Lessons?"

"Kissing lessons," he was grinning when he faced her.

"No."

"Why then? Why should I kiss you?"

Why indeed? "I don't know."

"That doesn't make sense at all," he chuckled again, but there was a tone to his voice that she couldn't quite identify. Disappointment? No, that can't be it.

"I don't know, Draco. I honestly don't. All I know is for the past couple of weeks that you haven't been here, I've been looking for you. I would peek into your bedroom every night to see if you were back. When I would enter a room you are the person I would look for first. You would enter my head at the most random moments. I would remember you when I catch the scent of coffee and when the sky is a stormy grey, I would remember you eyes…" she took a deep breath, to try and calm herself down, but now that she had begun, it seemed too difficult to stop.

"I know it's completely bonkers, and I can't understand it, but I can't help what I feel… so kiss me, please. Because maybe, despite everything else in my world not making sense… maybe, your kiss will."

He was silent after her outburst. Completely silent. She could feel the sting of unshed tears in her eyes, and she considered jumping out of his bed and leaving. But just when she was about to throw the covers away, she felt his hand cover hers.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, his voice deep and throaty. She remembered being in a similar situation before, and she remembered that her heart was also pounding then. But this time, it was different, in a way. It was no longer frantic, and it was no longer painful. It was excitement, but comfort at the same time.

Draco's hand on her cheek no longer frightened her; it was still cool, but it elicited heat within her. And when his lips met hers, it no longer felt like an invasion, but it felt like coming home.

Finally, it made sense. She understood now.

She loved him.

She, Hermione Granger, was in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Long time coming right? =) You know what to do. :D


	21. Chapter 21

The Plan

Disclaimer: Please refer to the last 20 chapters.

Chapter 21

Draco walked back to the Heads' dormitories more eager than… ever. Ever since that night, he had begun to look forward to the end of the day because he would be with her. He had been thinking hard for the last several weeks about telling her how he felt. How he had begun to love her… how his world has seemingly ended when he came to that realization and had to watch her choose Weasley. Helped her choose Weasley even. He had lost her once before, and he decided, wrong timing or not, he was going to tell her. Especially now that he had had a taste of what it was like to be with her.

He took a deep breath before opening the portrait to the Heads' common room, both wishing she was already there and wishing she wasn't yet so he could compose himself.

She was there. And she was with Weasley. Her arms around his neck, her lips on his cheek.

How often had he thought that things seemed too good to be true?

"Malfoy?"

Damn, he had hoped to slip away without being noticed.

"Draco?"

"Sorry to interrupt," he managed to croak out, before he pivoted on his heel and left the way he came. He could hear her calling him, but stopped himself from looking back. He was afraid that the moment he stopped, Hermione Granger would finally succeed in something even his father had failed to do and break him.

Draco could see his breath coming out from his mouth in short, rapid bursts as he tried to catch his breath. It was spring, but it was still cold in the evenings, and the rain pounding hard against his skin was not helping his body return to normal. Quidditch practice was brutal since they were so close to the finals, and he had been pushing himself hard during every session. It was easier to slip into nothingness when he was exhausted and not have heart-wrenching dreams of brunettes and redheads that induced him to wake up in a terrible mood.

He wiped away the hair from his eyes and looked up to feel the rain over his face. He should have known that things were starting to be too good to be true. He was an idiot to think that things would fall into place for them. He was a Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. Maybe being in different houses didn't factor into the world beyond Hogwarts, but they were Sorted differently for a reason. Their fates met, but would never intertwine.

The rest of the Slytherins were walking to the locker rooms and he thought that it was about time that he did too. When he was nearing the gateway of the pitch, he saw a lone figure a little ways away. The person started to approach him, and for a wild moment, he thought that it was her.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"Potter?" He squinted at him to see more clearly, "Spying on practice are we?"

Harry gave him a small smirk, "Don't really need to, Malfoy."

Draco was about to give a retort on how Slytherin had a really good chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year when Potter held up a hand to stop him and said, "I didn't come here to talk about Quidditch."

"To what do I owe the pleasure then?"

"Did something happen between you and Hermione?"

"How is that any business of yours, Potter?" Draco replied, and pivoted on his heel, ready to walk away.

"I make it my business when my best friend shows herself to me every day and looks like she cried a well of tears the night before, Malfoy."

Grey eyes met emerald ones.

"What?"

"Have you been fighting?"

"I've done nothing to Granger, Potter, if that's what you're implying. And for the record, she's a grown woman, so stop treating her like a child that needs to be sheltered from the horrors of the world. Doting on her is not helping her. She can take care of herself."

Harry did not reply, so Draco started to walk away. His anger had begun to simmer again, and he knew that if he didn't walk away now, he was inches away from taking out his anger on Potter with the end of his wand. He wasn't sure he could win that either.

"Why are you so apathetic?" he heard Potter yell at him. But he didn't look back; control was slowly slipping from him and he knew it. It was so hard to remain composed when _she_ was concerned. It rattled him to his very core; how much she affected him. So even though he was dying to ask what was going on with her, what she had said or what she felt, and if she seemed okay, he continued to walk away.

Why was he apathetic? He needed to be.


	22. Chapter 22

The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise I would be a multi-millionaire who would just make another book about this and need not post it on a fan site.

Chapter 22

Hermione rested her head on her hands as she finished her Ancient Runes essay. It was hard to concentrate when the pain in her head did not abate at all. At first it was just a dull ache that she could ignore just as long as she was pre occupied, but now the pain was head-splitting and came in constant waves. She had not been sleeping well for the past week, and had been burying herself in her school work and Head duties. The last time she had felt like this was during their third year when she tried to take on all the subjects at the same time.

She looked at her remaining work that was strewn over the table and pulled her scroll for her Potions essay toward her. Just looking at the words she had already written made her eyes water though, so she decided to work on it the next day and herself to bed. She may not be able to sleep very well, but at least she could rest.

She didn't even have the energy to clean up her mess anymore, and hoped that Draco wouldn't mind terribly that she had taken up all the space on the common room table that they were supposed to share. Not that they had been talking much lately.

Hermione started to walk up the stairs to her bedroom and was about three feet away from her door when vision started to blur and she lost her footing. She momentarily felt the cold stone floor before everything turned black.

Hermione could hear someone calling her name, but it seemed so far away… and the voice was muffled, like she was underwater. She could feel her shoulders being shaken, but she didn't have the energy yet to open her eyes.

"Hermione? Hermione! Can you hear me?" The voice was frantic, and familiar.

Draco. She wanted to call his name, but although her lips moved, no sound came.

"It's ok, don't try to talk if you can't." His voice was soothing, but urgent.

She felt herself being lifted up and she could feel his warmth. She clung to him, his smell permeating her senses. It seemed he had just showered. Must have come from Quidditch practice. It was amazing that she could think about these details, but couldn't even control her body enough to open her eyes properly.

She felt him lower her on what she assumed was her bed and he drew the sheets up to her chest. "I'll be right back, I'm calling Madam Pomfrey."

No. She didn't want to start a ruckus. She mustered all the energy she had left and motioned to sit up.

"Don't get up, Hermione. You're hurt," he was stern, his hands on her shoulders pushing her back down on the bed.

She found her voice again finally, "I'm fine."

"Fine? You're bleeding!"

"What?" The she could feel a dull pain on the side of her head and she raised her hand to it. It was wet. When she withdrew her hand, a small amount of blood was on her fingers. "What happened?"

"That was what I was about to ask you. I just found you on the floor. Now stay put while I call Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine."

"Granger, please, for once, just do as I say."

She wanted to point out that she had done as he said a few times before. But his anger confused her. She nodded. And he left.

"Is she alright?" Draco asked Madame Pomfrey when she closed the door to Hermione's bedroom.

"She's fine Mr. Malfoy. Was just a little over exhausted is all."

"What about the cut on her head?"

"Nothing to worry about, it was mostly superficial. I've already healed it, no blood loss at all," the nurse smiled warmly at him. "Just try to check up on her once in a while, will you? Mostly she just needs rest, but she had adamantly refused a Sleeping Draught."

"Alright."

He walked down the stairs with Madame Pomfrey and saw her out the common room before he collapsed on the sofa, breathing a huge sigh of relief. When he saw her on the floor, blood coming from a cut on her head, his blood ran cold in his veins. He sighed again. Draco stayed there for a while, he wasn't really sure how much time had passed until he resolved to go up the stairs, and get some rest himself. As he passed by her bedroom door, he decided to check on her one more time before calling it a night.

He opened her door slowly, cringing every time it would give a slight creak, and popped his head in. She seemed ok, her chest rose and fell rhythmically; she seemed to be in a deep sleep. He was about to close the door when she heard him call his name. At first he thought he had imagined it…

"Draco." There it was again.

"Granger?"

There was no response. He stepped inside and walked toward her bed. She was talking in her sleep. She seemed to be having a bad dream, her eyebrows were furrowed. Draco leaned over her bed and held caressed her cheek. Her eyes opened at his touch.

"Draco?"

"You were having a bad dream. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Well… try to get some more sleep." He stood up to leave, but she grabbed a handful of his robes and stopped him on his tracks.

He sighed, "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

She nodded again. He knew he should say no. Because it would be harder to walk away after being with her like this again. But he knew that he wouldn't refuse. Couldn't refuse.

"Alright, I'll stay."

Hermione moved over a bit and Draco slipped under the covers beside her. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Just for tonight. Draco thought to himself. Just for tonight, he would indulge in the dream that was Hermione Granger, and what it would feel like to be with her.


	23. Chapter 23

The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sun pouring in brightly from her window. She didn't close the drapes to her four poster bed like she normally did. She turned her head to look at the clock she kept on her bedside table and encountered a familiar scent on her pillow. It was Draco's scent. She sat up abruptly, which caused her head to spin. She was covering her face with her hands when she heard the door open.

Draco was standing at her doorway with a teacup in his hands.

"G-good morning," she croaked out.

"Good morning. Feeling better?" he asked as he approached her bed. He placed the teacup on her bedside table.

"I'm… not sure," she managed to reply. She was feeling a little light-headed. Plus, she didn't think she had woken up properly yet. Her brain was stubbornly sluggish in the morning.

Draco was looking at her strangely. Like he wanted to scold her, but was restraining himself. His lips were pursed in a stern expression. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he said, "You should drink this. Madame Pomfrey said it would help with the dizziness you would be feeling. She also said that if you would feel any sudden head pains that you should go to the Hospital wing."

Draco had turned around to leave when Hermione blurted out, "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's a little… vague."

Draco turned to look at her, an angry expression on his face, "You've been working yourself to exhaustion, that's what happened. You collapsed while you were going up the stairs and hit your head on one of the steps. That's how I found you."

Hermione only managed to say, "Oh."

Draco glared at her one last time before he left.

* * *

Hermione was reading her Arithmancy book under the great willow tree near the lake. It was still spring, so the air was quite cool. She thought it might help clear the fog in her head. Ever since that night two days ago, things had been different with Draco and herself. It wasn't the way it was before, with their easy friendship, but it was better than his complete absence the weeks before. Although they still didn't talk much, she could see that he was there. She let out a sigh. Things were easier to understand a few weeks ago.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione let out a small gasp in surprise and looked up from her book to see Draco glaring down at her. "I'm reading."

"I can see that. But why are you reading _here_, when you just passed out two nights ago?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy."

"If you were, you wouldn't be fainting all over the place."

"I haven't been fainting all over the place!" she exclaimed in exasperation. He was becoming too overbearing with his anger, and she didn't even understand where it was coming from. He just continued to glare at her. Hermione still felt tired, she really didn't have the energy to fight him.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy."

"I wish I could, Hermione," was his quiet reply. His voice sounded so somber, and so different from his initial tone of voice that she started.

"What?"

She thought she saw pain in his eyes but before she could be certain, his gaze hardened into a glare once more. "Just get inside the castle and stay there."

"Fine," she replied tersely. Then she walked away.

She didn't see the look on Draco's face as she made her way back to the castle. She didn't hear his silent wish that she would look back at him. And she didn't hear him whispering to the wind the reason why he couldn't bear to leave her alone.

* * *

A/N: I had decided to finish this fic first before posting it all up so you guys wouldn't have to wait. But it's been a while now and I keep re-writing the following chapters. So, I hope you liked this although it was short; and if you have any suggestions or themes that you want me to write about (either for this fic or for another one) just leave a review about it and I'll try to make it happen. ;) Cheers!


	24. Chapter 24

The Plan

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned Harry Potter? But sadly, we don't.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Draco entered the Heads' common room, sank into the couch in front of fire and let out a deep sigh. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being in this situation. He glanced at the pile of books he had left on the coffee table and spied the thin notebook he used for sketching. It fell to the exact page as he opened it; the page where he had recreated her image from his memory. It was uncanny how he remembered every detail of her face, he thought to himself as he traced her lips on paper. He sighed once again before closing the notebook and threw it back on the table. What good would the memory of her image be for him when it was a constant reminder to the ache in his chest?

Draco, my boy… you're getting too soft, he reprimanded himself. It's your own fault for getting too involved in this in the first place.

Yes, it was entirely his fault. There was no one else to blame. He couldn't even blame her. She had nothing but be herself, and that was what did it for him. She was herself, and he fell in love with that.

With another sigh, Draco dragged himself to his room, thinking that a respite from reality in the form of sleep would do him some good.

* * *

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione blinked as she realized that Harry had been saying something to her, "Sorry, Harry. What was that again?"

Harry looked at her, an amused expression on his face, "It's rare to see you so distracted, Hermione. Anything on your mind?"

"It's nothing much, Harry."

"But it is something."

Hermione sighed, "Yes. But just a tiny something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Yes. But I think I need to talk to the person concerned more than anything."

Harry grinned, "It's Malfoy again isn't it?"

Hermione let out a small laugh, "Yes," she admitted, "It's Malfoy again."

"Good."

"Good?" Hermione repeated, surprised. Harry just grinned at her knowingly. "Well it's about time, Hermione. Don't you think?"

Hermione shook her head. She had always admired Harry for being so observant about things. What she was surprised with as well was that Harry didn't seem to mind the idea of her being with Malfoy, and she asked him about it.

"Well, he can still be a jerk. But I see how he looks after you, Hermione, and I can see how much he cares about you. And really, as a friend, is there anything else that I would want for you?"

"If he really does care for me, you mean," Hermione muttered, leaning against the back of her chair and fiddling with her quill.

"Did something happen?"

"It's nothing really. Just a misunderstanding," she shrugged.

"Well… Malfoy is a pretty smart guy. He'll come around," Harry reassured her.

Yes, he was smart. But he also had a temper. Hermione sighed, crossed her fingers and hoped that he would come around as Harry suggested he would.

It seemed though, that they odds were against her.

* * *

Draco rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way inside the Heads' common room. He was exhausted, and his afternoon slumber had left him with a headache. He still had a paper due tomorrow that he had not started on yet and he was not in the best mood.

He stopped briefly as he saw her sitting by the chair in front of the fireplace. She was busy with her own work so she had not yet noticed his presence. The portrait closed softly and she looked up and met his gaze. He was amused as she suddenly shot up in surprise. The air was thick with tension.

"Hi," she finally said softly.

"Hi."

Silence had never been awkward between them, but this time it was unbelievably so. Draco finally cleared his throat, "Good night, then."

He was about to walk up the stairs when she called out to him. When he looked back at her, she was holding on to his books.

"Don't you need these?"

He nodded and held out his hand to take them from her when a thin notebook fell out from between two books and fell to the floor between them. Draco was horrified as he recognized the notebook. He stooped down to retrieve it quickly, but she bent over and had grabbed it first.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise as she saw her image in the opened page. She slowly stood back up and traced the shape of her eye on paper. "What is this?"

Draco grabbed the notebook from her, "It's nothing. I was just doodling."

"Draco…"

"Yes?"

"About earlier… at the lake…"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Hermione said, looking up from her hands. He was looking straight at her, a somewhat sad look in his eyes.

"I wasn't in the best mood and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"I… I see. It's… it's alright," Hermione mumbled. She had lost track of what she had wanted to say just by looking in his eyes. It was horribly cliché, she knew, but still, she couldn't help feeling what she felt.

He nodded to her and was about to leave for his room when she regained her senses and managed to catch his sleeve. He looked at her expectedly, but a moment passed before she managed to say, "Can we… talk?"

"Talk?" he replied. "Talk about what?"

Draco's eyes suddenly grew cold; detached. Hermione could almost hear shutters closing around her. But she knew she needed to do this now, because she won't ever have another chance. She will never be able to pluck up the courage again. "When you saw Ron and I –"

"You don't really need to explain that. It's none of my business," he cut her off mid-sentence and started to walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

She stared in utter surprise at his departing back but went after him despite his dismissal. "But I want to explain! Draco!"

She finally caught up to his swift steps just as he was about to enter the privacy of his room. She held him by the arm and looked straight into his eyes, "Please."

His eyes flashed with pain before ice overcame it, "For what purpose, Hermione? So you can tell me that you've gotten back together because he has seen the error of his ways? Well, I don't need to hear it."

His anger was something she couldn't explain and it scared her a bit, but she knew that if she backed down now she would never have another chance. "It's not what you're thinking."

"Why do you even care what I think? I don't mean anything to you."

"That is not true!"

Their voices had become raised and the sounds were echoing horribly around them. His anger was making her increasingly frustrated and was fueling her temper. She had hoped he would be more reasonable about this.

"Yes it is, Granger. So this explanation is something I don't really want to hear."

"Please, Draco –"

"Enough, Hermione."

"Draco –"

"Just leave me alone –"

"I can't because I love you, you idiot!"

* * *

A/N: I think I'll leave it there for now. Read and review please. =)


	25. Chapter 25

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Despite the fact that I wish I did.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it was a BIG cliffhanger, but I didn't end it there to be mean. It seemed like a good way to end the chapter. Adding to it felt… weird to me somehow so, I ended it there. Relax though, I won't make you guys wait that long for the next one. Besides, we're nearing the end.

* * *

Chapter 25

"_I can't because I love you, you idiot!"_

She almost screamed out the words and it echoed violently in her ears. The only thing that was any louder was the thudding of her heart and the breaths that she took following her outburst. She didn't mean to say it like that. She certainly didn't plan on screaming the words to his face.

Looking at Draco, the expression on his face mirrored hers. Like her, his eyes were open in shock. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that she actually screamed at him, or if it was about the words that had actually left her mouth.

She was frozen; rooted to her spot. She didn't do what to do now that things didn't exactly go as she had planned or hoped. She watched as he quietly laid his books on the table and approached her. His brows were knit together as if in anger and she couldn't help taking a step backward with every step he took to bring himself closer to her. She finally found herself against the wall of the common room and she began to panic as he continued his approach.

There was such a tension in the air that made her anxious.

"Draco?" she timidly called out to him, her voice quivering a little. There was no response.

He was drawing ever closer and Hermione couldn't help closing her eyes. There was no other sound for a long moment aside from the sound of them breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and at the same time, felt his hand close around one of hers as he lay his head on her shoulder.

"Draco?" she whispered again, unsure if she should even break the silence. There was so much tension emanating from him that made her almost frightened.

"Say it again," he whispered back to her. His breath was warm against her neck.

"What?"

"Say it again."

"I…" Hermione took in a deep breath, trying to find the strength of her voice. "I love you."

The moment the words left her, he captured her lips with his. It was similar to the kiss he gave her that night by the lake. It was passionate, wild, but it no longer frightened her.

Because this time she knew that it was what she wanted.

She rode the wave with him, equaling his fervor and letting herself drown in his embrace. When their lips parted, she let out a shaky breath. Always his kiss left her like this; undone. She was wondering now how it took her so long to realize what was obviously there all along. All of the questions that had danced around her head… she already knew the answers, because she had already felt them before.

"Draco…"

Upon hearing his name, Draco let out a sigh of relief. She could feel all the tension leave his body, and he slumped slightly into her.

"I thought I was hearing things," he said with slight amusement with his voice. He raised his head to look her in the eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how long I have wished for you to say those words… no idea of how long I've been restraining myself from taking you into my arms… of denying myself from touching you… it was almost impossible to bear…"

"So don't bear it," she whispered, her voice quivering again.

"What?"

"I love you, Draco. Do you…"

"Feel the same way?" he finished the sentence for her. She nodded. He smiled, "If I didn't I wouldn't be smiling like an idiot now, would I?"

He was indeed smiling, Hermione found. And it was beautiful to see. Only what he said next could be more beautiful in comparison, "I love you, Hermione. Longer than I cared to admit before. Until it dawned on me that it didn't matter when I started, but that it just went on."

She smiled, totally enveloped in her happiness and she pulled him in for another kiss. It was as passionate as before, but now also fueled by both their bliss in finding out about their love for one another. She strained to be nearer, intoxicated by what his touch did to her. It seemed that everything else disappeared; there was nothing around them, there was no time. There was only herself and Draco.

The mixture of happiness and pleasure was addicting, making Hermione feel heady but wanting more. His nearness wasn't enough, and she felt spontaneous and reckless. As she began to unbutton his shirt, he caught her hand in his.

"Hermione –"

"This one time, please don't be such a gentleman," she whispered, "You told me once before: '_not because you're hurting'. _And I no longer am, Draco. I want this… so please…"

The breath that escaped his lips was shaky, "Only if this is what you really want. I'm in no hurry, Hermione. We love each other, we can take our time."

She smiled. Ever the gentleman. "You know the feeling that things seem impossible to bear, don't you?"

He nodded in response.

"I don't think I can bear this any longer, either."

In a flash, she was in his embrace once more. His desire matched her own, and where his skin came in contact with hers, she could feel frissons of heat rushing up her body. She felt rather than saw his arm come around her waist, and she was too intoxicated by his mouth that when he lay her down on his bed, the feel of his sheets against her skin surprised her.

She felt like her skin was on fire and only his touch provided her with any relief from it. Her body molded perfectly into his, and she gave in to him completely; she stopped thinking and just gave in to the feeling. The waves of pleasure that she felt inside her rose higher and higher with every moment. It seemed that they were locked in this eternal dance, locked in their own world until she felt herself reaching the brink, and they fell together in sweet oblivion.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Read and review please! I would love to hear what you think. Cheers!


	26. Chapter 26

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Draco's eyes opened slowly, in fact, his whole body felt unusually languid. He blinked a few times to allow his vision to adjust to his dim surroundings and caught sight of a milky white arm splayed across his chest that was not his own. An involuntary smile graced his features as he looked at the girl lying beside him, her eyes shut and her body relaxed in sleep.

She looked beautiful. And she was his. It seemed so unreal that Draco had to replay the evening's events again in his head to convince himself that it wasn't just all a dream. She had told him that she loved him, and she had given herself fully to him.

When he heard those words leave her mouth, he had to mentally pinch himself to make sure that it was actually happening. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would have to watch as she devoted herself to another; that whatever it was that had happened between them was just a flight of fancy brought about by the hurt she had felt at that time.

"… _because I love you, you idiot!"_

Draco smiled as he remembered the words she had said. Maybe he **was** an idiot for just giving up. But, he supposed it was probably due to his Slytherin upbringing. Unlike Gryffindors who charged straight into battle, Slytherins liked to take a look at the bigger picture; weigh their possible victories against their possible losses and decide if a risk was worth taking. He realized now that when it comes to something such as love, the risks will always be enormous, but more often than not, it was always a risk worth taking.

Hermione let out a sigh of contentment and snuggled closer into his chest. He looked down at her sleeping face and grazed his lips against her forehead. When he looked at her again, she was awake, her brown eyes looking up at his grey ones.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Have you been up all this time?"

He nodded. "I wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming."

She smiled as she reached behind his neck to pull his face to hers. Their kiss was slow this time around compared to their frantic pace earlier. The flames simmered beneath the surface for now, but the embers still crackled with every meeting of their lips.

"I love you," he whispered to her when their lips parted. He was turning into such a pansy, but for the first time ever, he didn't mind it so much.

"When did you start?" she asked him, her smile somehow reflecting the curiosity in her eyes.

Draco gave it a thought and shrugged, "I can't pinpoint the exact moment. I guess I was already in the middle before I knew that I had begun."

He recalled the sudden desire in him to see her every day, and the desire to touch her. If he were to really point out the exact moment, he would say that it was probably a few weeks into her "kissing lessons". Draco had had his share of lip-locking (and admittedly, some other guy's share as well) but he had never really enjoyed the act that much until Hermione. With her, it seemed the world stopped turning. Okay, he was getting way too cheesy.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to see you walk towards a different bloke every day. I had asked myself many times what the hell I had been thinking when I had been the one to push you towards a different direction when I felt like keeping you by my side at the same time. It was a very confusing and very new thing for me. As it turns out, Malfoys are in fact very possessive when it comes to things that are important to them." He chuckled lightly at what he said, "Turns out Malfoys can be very cheesy as well. So let's stop talking about this and just enjoy the moment shall we?"

Hermione let out a small laugh, "That actually is a very good idea."

They were silent for a few moments, just living in the moment, their arms around one another, listening to each other's breathing.

"What will people say when they see us together, I wonder?" Hermione suddenly mused aloud.

Draco shrugged and played with her hair, "I don't particularly care, to be honest. But if it matters to you, I can go through the whole being-interrogated-by-your-friends-and-being-threatened-not-to-hurt-you ritual."

Hermione laughed and hit him lightly in the arm, "My friends wouldn't do that!"

"Really?"

"Ok. Maybe Ginny will. And Harry."

"Just the she-Weasley and Potter?"

"Yes." A small pause. "Ok, and maybe the rest of my friends."

Draco laughed out loud; it was such a free laugh that it naturally brought a smile to Hermione's lips. If he had been laughing like this since they were eleven, then maybe she wouldn't have thought that he was such an arse for almost half her life.

"For you, love, I would do anything."

FIN

* * *

A/N: So this is the end of The Plan. Finally right? Sorry it took so long since I have been busy. Have to work now and be a responsible adult and all that. Shoot me a review or any suggestions for stories that you might want to read. For now I think I won't be posting any full length stories for a while and will be posting more one-shots. But I would still love to hear from you guys. Cheers! God speed! ;)


End file.
